Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: Pokémon trainers Ash Ketchum, May, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie find themselves in another world, after being attacked by a stranger in black. In order to get home and locate his friends, Ash Ketchum teams up with a boy named Sora, a duck Donald and a dog Goofy to stop the darkness from spreading throughout the worlds.
1. Character Guides

**Ash Ketchum**: Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first character to be introduced in the series. When he woke up, he found himself on a small island and meets three kids named Sora, Riku and Kairi, creating a fast friendship with the trio. He is now traveling with Sora, Donald and Goofy to look for his friends and regain his memories.

**May**: May is a young, tomboyish and energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. Apparently, while continuing her journey, she reunited with Ash and was sent to another world. Her whereabouts are now unknown.

**Clemont**: Clemont is a very young boy with pale skin, and medium length bright yellow scruffy hair that appears somewhat electrified; he has a lightning-bolt-shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He found himself in another world, after losing track of Ash, Serena and May. He and his little sister now run the Accessory Shop with a man named Cid.

**Bonnie**: She is the younger sister of Gym Leader Clemont, and is an unwavering supporter of her brother in his Gym battles. After losing track of Ash, Serena and May, she and her big brother Clemont find themselves in another world called "Traverse Town". They meet a man named Cid and assist him, running the Accessory Shop. They await for the day to reunite with there friends and return home.

**Serena**: Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is to become a top-class Pokémon performer. She and Ash met before the start of the series, with Ash having helped her out. Having a crush on him, Serena always blushes when she looks at him or talks to him. During a terrible event, she lost track of Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and May. Her whereabouts are now unknown.

**Sora**: A spirited youth. Along with Ash, he was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided the island. He battles the Heartless with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade as he searches for his friends Kairi and Riku..

**Kairi**: Kairi is another islander and is Sora and Riku's were best friend. They built a raft to sail out and see new worlds. The three were separated when a mysterious force struck the Destiny Islands. Thus did Sora's search for Kairi begin.

**Riku**: Riku is the deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade master that has the power of light Darkness, and is always ready to sacrifice himself to protect his friends. Riku is usually depicted as being stronger than Sora and will go through any lengths to protect the things that are most special to him.


	2. Destiny Islands

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 1: Destiny Islands

Hearing the sound of roaring water and seagulls crying out, woke up two pair of brown eyes. The brown eyes belonged too a boy with short black hair a red and white hat. He got up from his back and looked out into the wide open sea. He appeared to be on some kind of beach. "Ugh, my head." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I?" The boy asked himself. He laid back on the floor, no strength to get on his feet. When he fell back to the floor, he saw a girl with short red hair. Standing over him. "Whoa!" The boy cried out, flying back up, from the sand. The girl just laughed at his reaction and him. "Come on, that's not funny." The boy said. "Poor, poor, Ash Ketchum. Your as much of a lazy bum as Sora." The girl stated. "Sorry, I was taking a short break but then, I guess I must've fallen back to sleep." Ash said. "Did your little "break" help you remember anything?" The girl asked. "No, I still don't remember anything." Ash said, sadly. "Well, it'll come back eventually, they always do." The girl said, walking towards the water. "Hey, Kairi, what was your hometown like, the place where you grew up." Ash asked. "I tell you the same thing I tell Sora, when he asks, I don't remember." Kairi said. "You don't remember anything...nothing at all?" Ash asked. "Nothing." Kairi responded.

"Have you ever wanted to go back?" Ask asked. "Hrm...well, I'm happy here." Kairi said. "Well, that's good." Ash said, smiling. "But what about you? Don't you wanna go back to where you belong?" Kairi asked. "Well...yeah, of course I do...but..." Ash said, trying to speak. "But you need to find your friends, right?" Kairi asked. "Yeah, that's right." Ash said. "You'll find them, we'll even help you." Kairi said. "We'll?" Ash asked, in confusion. "Me, Sora and Riku." Kairi stated. "Right, of course." Ash said, smiling. "And who knows, maybe we'll even find your hometown!" he said. "Don't count on it, Ash." Kairi said. "Awe, too bad..." Ash said, disappointed. "But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said. "I'd like to see it too, along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see them all!" Ash said, jumping back on his feet. "So what are we waiting for?" Kairi said. The two began to run off, looking for Sora and Riku. Luckily, they found them, in a flash. "There you two are, we've been looking for you." Riku said. "Sorry, I found Ash sleeping on the sand." Kairi said. Ash was simply embarrassed, covering his face, with his hat. "We gotta keep working on the raft, otherwise, or never see the outside world." Sora explained. "Yeah, and we'll never find your friends." Riku added.

"Right, then let's get to work." Ash said, running off. "Hey!" Sora shouted out. "Don't forget about us!" Kairi shouted out. "Slow down!" Riku shouted out. The three began to run, chasing after Ash. 10 minutes go by and Ash and his friends gather everything needed for the raft. By the time they were done, it was already noon and the sun was starting to set. "So...Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. "Along with my friends?" Ash asked. "Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku said. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked. "Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said. "So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked. "Hrm...well, I...I haven't really thought about it." Riku said. "Why not?" Ash asked. "I guess...it's just I've always wondered why were here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, well, why did we end up on this one?" Riku thought out loud. "And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater." he continued. "Meaning?" Ash asked, in confusion. "So...we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else...right?" Riku asked the others. "I don't know." Sora said, lying back on the tree. "Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku said. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff." he added.

"You have been thinking a lot on this, haven't you?" Ash asked. "Thanks to you and Kairi. If you two never came here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. So...thanks, you know?" Riku said. "Eh, no problem." Ash said, smiling. After gazing at the sparkling, sunset, ocean sea, the group decided to head on home. "Sora!" Riku shouted. Sora turned back and caught something, in his hands. It was a star shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A Paopu Fruit?" Sora asked, confused. "What does it do?" Ash asked. "If two people share one, there destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku explained. "Wow, sounds powerful!" Ash said, in amazement. "Come on, I know you wanna try it." Riku said. "What are you talking..." Sora asked, even more confused. Riku just laughed and ran off. Sora handed the fruit to Ash and ran after Riku. Ash placed it in his pocket and took off with them. Ash seemed to be enjoying himself with Sora, Riku and Kairi but he couldn't help but worry about his friends and what had become of them, since getting separated. However, in a different destination, in a bright, large, shining castle, a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks began running through the castle halls, passing by anyone it came across.

In the castle chambers, a duck wearing a magician like outfit was walking to the end. "Good morning, your majesty." The duck said. "It's nice to see you, this mor..." The duck said, cutting himself off. He wasn't talking to anyone...there was nobody in the chamber. "What?!" The duck said, in shock. Just then, he heard someone running, behind him. It was the small little yellow mouse. It had something, in its mouth. The duck grabbed it and began to read it. Once it finished, he started to scream, out of control and took off, with the little mouse following behind. The duck ran off into a garden, where he came across a dog, wearing knights armor and was sleeping. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The duck shouted. However, his voice did not go through Goofy's ear and he was still fast asleep. Impatient, the duck summoned a simple lightning strike on Goofy, waking him, from his sleep. He got up from his back, rubbing his eyes and turned to see the duck and the little mouse by his side. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said, waving at the duck, who's name was revealed. "We've got a problem, Goofy. But don't tell anyone..." Donald said, whispering to Goofy.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. "Not even the queen." Donald said. "Daisy?" Goofy asked. "No, it's top secret." Donald said. "G'morning, ladies." Goofy said, looking behind Donald. "What?" Donald said, in confusion. He turned back and saw Minnie and Daisy standing behind him. Apparently, they heard all about Donald talking about a "top secret" problem and weren't leaving, without answers. Back on the islands, it was day 2 and Ash, Sora, Riku and Kairi were going to gather the final remaining supplies for there raft so they can set off. Sora and Ash took off, looking for everything they needed. "Okay, now Kairi gave us a list of what we need for the raft, think you can get what we need?" Sora asked Ash. "No, problem." Ash said, taking off. "Man, he's even more energetic than I am." Sora said, smiling. He took off to gather the supplies needed for Kairi. Ash headed into this shady place, covered by a small tree. The ducked down and headed in. He walked through the dark tunnel and found himself in a dark cave. There were drawings all over the rocks. There was even a strange door, at the end of the cave. There was no doorknob, no keyhole...nothing. But Ash saw what he needed. A mushroom, near one of the drawing. Ash grabbed it and took off.

He made it out of the cave and headed for the water, grabbing three little fish. He came back to shore and checked what was last on his list. "Let's see...so far, I found one mushroom, need two more. I have three fish and...that outa be it." Ash said to himself. "Better go hand these over to Kairi." he said, taking off. He went through a door and ended up in another part of the island. He met up with Kairi and gave her everything he could fine, also finding the remaining mushrooms, on his list. "Nice job, Ash." Kairi said. "What are all these?" Ash asked, pointing at the other objects, on the floor. "Those are the supplies from Sora." Kairi said. "Awe, he beat me already?" Ash said, disappointed. "Where is he now?" he asked. "Must be with Riku, come on!" Kairi said, as she and Ash made there way to the boys. "Hey, Kairi, were ready for the race!" Sora said. "Race?" Ash asked, confused. "Okay, Riku. If I win, uhm...I'm captain. And if you win..." Sora said, being cut off. "I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku said, finishing the sentence. "Huh?!" Sora said, confused. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku explained. But...wait a minute." Sora said, unsure. Ash just stood there, with Kairi, waiting for the race to begin. "Okay, on my count...3...2...1...**GO!"** Kairi shouted, throwing her arm down.

The two rushed off, trying to beat one another, running as fast they can. "This paopu thing must be a big deal, not exactly sure why..." Ash thought to himself. "He pulled the fruit for. His pocket and examined it. "A bond that keeps two people together forever...incredible." Ash thought to himself. By the time he put it away, Sora and Riku came back, it was Sora who won the race. He jumped in the air, shouting that he won the race, over and over again. "Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku said, unamused. Sora looked at him and frowned. The day was do e and they gathered everything they needed for the raft. "Alright, tomorrow's the big day, wanna call it a day?" Kairi asked. "Sure...just hold on, I'll be right back." Sora said, taking off. He made it back to the other side of the island and headed I to the secret place. He stumbled across a drawing of what looked like to be him and Kairi. Sora couldn't help but to smile at the drawing. He grabbed a small rock and began carving something onto the drawing. When he was done, it was him sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. All of a sudden, there was a sudden sound, behind Sora.

"Wha...who's there?" Sora asked. "I've come to seek the door to this world." A ominous voice said. "Huh?" Sora said, unable to follow the words. "This world has been connected." The voice said. "What..what are you talking about?" Sora asked. "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." The voice said, making no sense. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said. "Huh? Wh...Where did you come from?" he asked. "You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The voice claimed. "So your from another world." Sora guessed. "There is so very much to learn...you understand so little." The voice claimed. "Oh yeah, well you'll see, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." Sora shouted, feeling insulted. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The voice said. Sora was still insulted by looked at the mysterious door. He tried to understand what the voice was talking about...but nothing clicked to Sora. When he turned his attention back to the voice, nothing was said...the voice was gone. With that, Sora left the cave and made his way back to the group. During another sunset, Sora and Kairi sat on the pier and watched the sunset. "You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well...hrm..." Kairi said, trying to think. "You okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us." Kairi said. "Huh?" Sora asked, in shock and blushing. "Just kidding." Kairi said, giggling. "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said, shyly laughing. "Maybe." Kairi simply said. "You know, I was a little afraid at first but now I'm ready." she explained. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here...right?" Kairi explained. "Yeah, of course." Sora said. "That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said. "Huh?" Sora said, confused by her words. She stood up and stared off into the sea. "I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great." Kairi said. Sora chose not to reply and looked off I to the sea with her. Ash stood near the shack and saw Sora and Kairi together. "Those two do seem happy together." Ash thought to himself. "I wonder...will I be happy, like they are?" he continued, in deep thought. Back at the castle, Minnie and Daisy just got done reading the letter. "Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked. "It means, we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said. "Gwarsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said.

"Your highness, don't worry, we'll find the king and this key." Donald said. "Thank you. Both of you." Minnie said. "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Donald asked, being cut off. "Of course. You be careful now, both of you." Daisy said. "Oh and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, pointing at the table. Donald tried looking but couldn't see anyone. It was a cricket jumping up and down to show his location. "Over here! Crickets the name. Jimminy Cricket at your service." he said, taking his hat off and bowing in respect. "We all hope for your safe return, please help the king." Minnie said. With that, Donald and Goofy set out on there quest, accompanied by Pluto and Jimminy. They made there way to the room, where there was a spaceship made out of red and yellow blocks. "Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime your ready!" Donald shouted into the communicator. The machines started to go off. Grabbing Donald and Goofy and placing them into the ship. They fired up the ship and blasted off to wherever there orders sent them. Back on the islands, things turned to a nightmare. There was an awful storm, unlike anything they've ever seen. When Sora arrived, Ash was already there. "Ash, where's Riku and Kairi?" Sora shouted out. "Huh?" Ash said, confused.

"I thought they were with you." Ash said. "Wait, there's Riku!" Sora shouted, pointing. Just then, strange creatures with black bodies and yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere. Sora pulled out his wooden sword but it was no use, it didn't seem to have affect. "Sora, it's not working, let's get to Riku!" Ash said, taking off. Sora followed behind, making there way to Riku's location. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora shouted. "The door has opened." Riku said, softly. "What?" Sora asked. "The door is opened. Sora, Ash, now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said. "Hold on, just a minute. What about Kairi?" Ash asked. "Kairi is coming with us." Riku said. He looked up to the sky, at the giant black hole. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back...we may never see our parents again, there's no turning back." Riku explained. "But this maybe our only chance, we can't let fear stop us! **I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!**" he shouted out. He stuck his hand out to Sora and Ash. "Riku, what are you...?" Ash asked. Just then, the ground, beneath Riku turned black, it began to cover his body, pulling him in. Sora rushed into the action, but he was caught in as well. "**RIKU, SORA!**" Ash shouted out. "Go find Kairi, I got Riku!" Sora shouted. Ash nodded and took off. Sora tried grabbing Riku's hand but he was too far to reach. He was nearly there but disappeared into the darkness, taking Sora with him.

Ash rushed through the horde of monsters that tried attacking him. He saw that secret place was covered by a mysterious door. "When did that get there?!" Ash thought to himself. "Maybe Kairi is in there!" he thought, as he rushed to the door. It began to open and Ash rushed in. He made it all the way to the end, seeing Kairi standing in front of the door. "Kairi!" Ash shouted out. All of a sudden Ash heard footsteps behind him. It was Sora, holding some kind of strange weapon. It looked like a key, in the shape of a sword. "Kairi!" Sora shouted out. She turned around and looked dizzy. "_So...ra.._." Kairi said, slowly. She reached out for them but the door opened. A gust of wind pushed Kairi towards Sora, he tried to grab her but it was not use, she disappeared, in front of him. Eventually both Sora and Ash were pushed back and were sent flying into the black hole, above them. There was nothing but darkness, not a sound was made or a single sight. Riku and Kairi were lost and it was only Ash and Sora left...just what was the black hole, above the islands and where was it going to sent them?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Traverse Town

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 2: Traverse Town

Donald and Goofy, along with Pluto, finally arrived in there destination. As they were walking, Goofy looked up and noticed something...one of the stars, in the sky just went out. "Hm?" Goofy said to himself. "Wha?" Donald said, looking at Goofy. "Look, a stars goin' out." Goofy said, pointing up to the sky. And he was right, it shined bright and suddenly disappeared. "Come on, let's hurry." Donald said. They began walking through a small little town...it was so quiet, there were no people around the entire area. They searched but couldn't seem to find the "key". "Where's that key?" Donald asked, growing impatient. "Hey, y'know, maybe we outa go find Leon." Goofy suggested. They walked up a couple of stairs, walking pass a shop. Pluto went in the different direction, using his nose to find some kind of trail, however, Goofy was the only one who noticed. "Uh, Donald, y'know, I betcha that uh..." Goofy said, being cut off. "Awe, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said, still impatient. "What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Come on, Pluto." he shouted out, as he caught up with Donald. Pluto didn't hear Goofy's voice. Still using his nose, he found something quite interesting...he found two young boys knocked out, behind the back of an item shop...it was Ash and Sora.

Pluto licked Sora's cheek, causing him to come around. Being sucked into that giant hole, above his island must've really did a number on him. "What a dream..." Sora said, passing back out. Pluto jumped onto his stomach, causing him to fully wake up and realize that he wasn't dreaming. "Ash, Ash, wake up!" Sora said, shrugging Ash's shoulder. He began to come around as well, noticing Sora and a yellow dog, in front of him. "Wha...what happened?" Ash asked. "Not sure, here, gimme your hand." Sora said, offering Ash his hand. The grabbed a hold of each other and Ash was able to get back on his feet. "Where are we?" Ash said. "I...don't know..." Sora said. He looked at the dog, beside him, hoping he could give an answer. "Do you know where we are?" Sora asked Pluto. And of course, Pluto didn't say anything. One of his ears flicked up, hearing something and taking off. "Hey!" Sora shouted out. "This...definitely isn't your island." Ash said. "Yeah, I got that already. Let's look around." Sora said. "Right." Ash agreed. The two walked from the back of the item shop and made it to the main area. "This...this is totally weird..." Ash said, in amazement. "I know, were in another world." Sora said, amazed as well. "Riku and Kairi might be here as well." he said to Ash.

"Right and my friends as well." Ash added. "Then let's take a look around, see if we can find them." Sora said. Ash nodded and the two walked around the area. They asked the people around, hoping they'd had seen some kids named "Riku, Kairi, Clemont, Bonnie, May and Serena" but nobody ever heard of them. "It doesn't look like they haven't made it here." Sora said. "We can't give up, this area can't be the only section of this town, there's gotta be more to see." Ash said. "Good idea!" Sora said. "Come on, let's keep looking." Ash said. He and Sora walked up two flight of stairs, on the side of this accessory shop. They came across a large door, from behind the shop. "See? I knew there was more to this place." Ash said. He and Sora walked through the door and entered another area of the new world. As they were walking, they came across a man running, in fear. He tripped and fell to the floor. Ash was just about to help him up but out of nowhere, his heart popped out of his chest, flying around the area. Some strange dark portal appeared as well. The heart floated over into the dark portal and disappeared. As for the mans body, it just...vanished, disappeared into thin air. From the dark portal, out popped a mysterious creature. It had a armored helmet on, a black body and red claws. It also had yellow eyes...the same yellow eyes as the monster from the islands.

With a single lead, it disappeared. Ash and Sora tried chasing after it but were ambushed by those monsters with black bodies and yellow eyes. "**SORA!**" Ash shouted out. "It's those monsters, from the islands!" Sora shouted. They all came after Ash and Sora but Sora swung his me weapon and knocked them all back. Attacking each one. Ash ran to the side and tried to take out one of his Pokeballs but they weren't in his pockets. "Wha...what happened to all my Pokeballs?!" Ash asked himself. "**ASH, LOOK OUT!**" Sora shouted out. Ash looked up and saw one of the monsters leaping after him. He dodged out of the way and ran to Sora's side. These monsters weren't all that strong so they weren't a hassle to eliminate. "What were those things?!" Sora asked himself. "Come on, we gotta go, before more show up." Ash shouted, grabbing Sora's arm. "But what about our friends?!" Sora asked. "This place is way too dangerous, we might get ourselves killed." Ash said, running back to the main area, with Sora. When they got there, those monsters were there as well. "There everywhere!" Ash shouted out. "Stay back, I'll take them out!" Sora said. He dashed in and began taking out the monsters, one by one. But everywhere they went, more of those monsters showed up. However, Sora didn't mind taking them out, as they moved along. Finally, the main area of the world was stripped clean. "Well...that should be all that's left of them." Sora said.

"I sure hope so." Ash said. "But what are these crystal things they keep dropping?" he asked, holding one, in his hand. "Keep it, never know when they'll come in handy." Sora said. "Right...man, I'm tired, running around, really takes a lot out of you." Ash said. "Come on, let's head in there, we can rest for a while and look for our friends later." Sora suggested. "I'm up for that." Ash said. The two began walking into the accessory shop. They walked through the door and the place was amazing. Really cozy too. There were two young kids, standing behind the counter. "Hello and welcome to the accessory ship, how can we..." One of the owners said, cutting himself off. He was wearing large round glasses, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. As for the other child, this one was a little girl. She had golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless top with a soft black bow on it and she wears knee length black leggings covered by a white skirt resembling a cloud under it. Bonnie also wears pink Mary Jane shoes and a yellow purse. "Clemont...Bonnie?!" Ash asked, in shock. "Ash?! Is that really you?!" Clemont asked, in disbelief and in belief. He and Bonnie came from behind the counter and jumped in joy, being reunited with there friend. "**HEY**, what's goin' on, in here?!" a man shouted, coming from the storage room.

He had goggles on and wore a necklace with a rectangular charm and he had short, blond hair. He looked and saw Clemont and Bonnie, holding Ash's hand and Sora, beside him. "Oh, it's just a couple of kids." The man said to himself. "Were not kids, and that names Sora and Ash." Sora corrected the man. "Alright, alright, simmer down." The man said. "Oh, sorry sir, this is a friend of ours." Clemont said. "The one you mentioned to me, right? The one called Ash Ketchum?" The man asked. "That's right." Bonnie said. "So I take it, the other kid isn't with you?" The man asked. "This is Sora, I met him, when we got separated." Ash explained. "Hello, Sora, I'm Bonnie." she said, introducing herself. "And I'm Clemont." he added. Sora gave a weak smile and looked down. "Why the long face, Sora, you lose something?" The man asked. "No, well...maybe, where are we anyway?" Sora asked. Clemont and Bonnie went on explaining that the world they were in was called "Traverse Town", a world that appears when someone is in need of shelter, after losing there original world. "Wow, that's awful...so May and Serena aren't here?" Ash asked sadly. "No, we thought they were with you." Clemont said. "So gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked. "Don't call me, gramps, the names Cid. And I hate to tell ya but this definitely ain't your island." Cid explained. "We ran into Cid, when we first came here." Clemont said. "He watched over us, until we could find our friends." Bonnie explained.

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked. "Hrm...guess we better start looking for Riku and Kairi...and May and Serena." Sora suggested. "Good idea." Ash said. "We'll help you." Clemont said. "You will?" Sora asked, shocked. "Sure, it'll be fun." Bonnie said. "Well, good luck with your search. And if you run into any trouble, come find me. I'll look out for you." Cid said. "Thanks, Cid." Ash said. And with that, they all took off. "Onward, to find Riku, Kairi, May and Serena!" Bonnie shouted, walking ahead of them. "They'll come at you, out of nowhere." A strange voice said. "Who're you?" Sora asked. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The voice continued. The voice came from hiding and revealed a tall man with sporting long, brown hair. He had black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace. He had a short, black jacket, lacks the fur collar, is short-sleeved, whereas the mans sleeves were quite baggy, bears red wings on the back. "But why, why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked himself. "**HEY**, what's _that_ suppose to mean?" Sora asked, feeling insulted. "Nevermind, now, let's see that Keyblade." The man said, walking over to them. "What?! There **NO WAY** you're getting this!" Sora shouted, standing ready to fight. "Alright, then have it your way." The man said, pulling out his weapon.

It appeared to be a gun, in the shape of a sword. "Bonnie, get behind me." Clemont said, holding Bonnie close. "Guys, stay back!" Sora said, keeping his eye on the man. "Right, be careful." Ash said. Sora and the mystery man went at it, landing blows on each other, trying to gain victory. Sadly, it appeared that the mysterious man had won. Sora fell to the ground and collapsed. "**STOP!**" Ash shouted, running in front of Sora, having his arms wide out. Clemont and Bonnie followed, doing the same. "Hey, you found it, nice going, Leon." another voice said. It was a woman wearing leg brace and arm guard. She had short, black hair and wore a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. "Still...it looks like things are worse than we thought...a lot worse." Leon said to the woman. "What are you gonna do with Sora?" Ash asked, in anger. Leon stood there, thinking and began to talk.

Donald and Goofy, however, were still searching for the key. "Gwarsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Goofy said. "Ah, phooey, I'm not scared." Donald said. Just then, a hand tapped on his shoulder and he jumped, in fear, grabbing onto Goofy's back. "Excuse me, did the king send you?" an unknown voice asked. They turned around and saw a woman wearing a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it. She wore a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She had a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace. Her eyes were green and her hair is brown. It was long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face and also wears brown boots. This woman was known as Aerith. "Come on, lazy bum, wake up." a familiar voice said. Sora began to wake up, gaining back some consciousness again. He looked up and saw Kairi, in front of him. "You okay?" Kairi asked. "Ugh, I guess..." Sora said, still feeling weak. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart, they really want. Because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi explained.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora said, feeling relieved. "_Kairi?!_ Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Kairi said. Sora seemed a little confused. His vision began to grow a little better until he was an older woman standing, In front of him. "Sora, you okay?" Ash said, walking up too him. "Ugh, I am now." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said. Leon came from the door, on the side, standing, in the middle. "That's _Leon._" he said. "What just happened?" Sora asked. "They can explain it too you." Clemont said. When Sora looked, he saw his Keyblade, leaning on the side of the wall. "The Keyblade." Sora said. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you, to shake off those creatures, it turns out that's how they're tracking you." Yuffie said. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them...but it won't work for long." Leon explained. "Still...hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one." he said, grabbing the Keyblade. He swung the Keyblade and it vanished from his hand. It then reappeared in Sora's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars chant be choosers." Leon claimed. "Why don't you start making sense, what's going on here?" Sora asked.

In another room, Aerith was with Donald, Goofy and Pikachu. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there,beside your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked. "Yeah." Donald said. "But there suppose to be a secret." Goofy said. "They've been secret, because they've never been connected...until now." Aerith explained. "When the Heartless came, everything changed..." Aerith said, seeming disappointed. "The Heartless?" Sora asked. "The monsters that attacked us. Remember?" Ash said. "Those without hearts." Leon said. "The darkness, in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie explained. "And apparently, there is darkness...within every heart." Clemont said. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked. "Ansem?" Goofy asked. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings, in a very detailed report." Aerith explained. "Gwarsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. "His pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith claimed. "Scattered?!" Donald shouted. "Too many worlds." Aerith said. "Oh, then maybe the king went to find them." Goofy claimed. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said. "We gotta find him, quick." Goofy said. "Wait! First we need that key." Donald said.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said. "So..._this_ is the key?" Sora asked. "That's right." Clemont said. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said. "And as long as you have it, they'll continue to come after you." Clemont said. "Well, I never asked for this." Sora said. "The Keyblade chooses it's master and it chose you." Yuffie said. "So...tough luck." Leon said. "How did all this happen? I remember being on the Islands and then..." Ash said, being cut off. All of a sudden, Sora jumped off the bed. "What a minute, what happened to my home?! my island?! Riku?! Kairi..." Sora asked. "You know what, I really don't know." Leon said. "Don't worry Sora, we'll find them, along with May and Serena." Ash said. Sora couldn't seem to feel any better...worrying about about his friends. "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon explained. "Prepare myself?" Sora asked. "To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked. "I'm ready, anything to find Riku and Kairi." Sora said. "We'll help you, Sora, right guys?" Ash said. "Of course." Clemont said. "Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to the rescue!" Bonnie shouted. Just then, one of those larger Heartless appeared, in the room.

"Yuffie! Go!" Leon shouted. Yuffie ran to the door and took off. "Alright, let's go!" Leon shouted. He knocked the Heartless out of the glass window and jumped off the balcony. Sora and his friends followed behind. Just then, more of the Heartless appeared. "There everywhere!" Ash shouted. "Don't bother with the small fry! Find the leader!" Leon said. "Gotcha!" Sora said. Sora and his friends dashed there way through the Heartless, leaving the third district and coming back to the second district. "They're here too?" Sora shouted. "If only I had my Pokeballs!" Ash thought to himself. This way, follow me!" Sora said. They ran past the Heartless, running through a hall and charging through a door that said third district. It seemed like the coast was clear, they had a moment to breathe. "Looks like were safe." Clemont said. "Do you have any of your Pokeballs, Clemont?" Ash asked. "I'm afraid not, I lost them all, when we showed up here." Clemont explained. "The only pokemon that managed to stay with us was Dedenne." he added. "Well, wherever they are, I hope there okay." Ash said, thinking about Pikachu. "Come on, we gotta keep going." Sora said. The four of them continued moving on.

From above, Goofy witnessed them, from a balcony. Just then, Heartless appeared near his and Donald's location. "Gwarsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked, pulling out a shield to protect himself. "Let's go get them, Goofy!" Donald said, swinging his weapon. It appeared to be a magic staff. Out of nowhere, Donald and Goofy went flying into the air. Sora and Ash noticed them, falling to the ground and tried to move out of the way. But it was too late and they fell right on top of them. Everyone groaned in pain, seeing stars fly over there heads. When Donald and Goofy gained consciousness, they saw Sora holding the Keyblade, in hand. "THE KEY!" Donald and Goofy shouted out. Pikachu jumped off the balcony and landed on Goofy's head. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw Pikachu, standing in front of him. "**PICKACHU, I DON'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S REALLY YOU!**" Ash shouted, in joy. Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake and pillars came from the ground, blocking there way to escape. Heartless then jumped up onto the pillars. Everyone stood ready to fight. Sora, began attacking, swinging his Keyblade, Donald attacked by shooting fireballs at the Heartless, Goofy charged in at the Heartless, with his shield and Ash commanded Pikachu to use a thunderbolt at the Heartless.

Before they knew it, all the Heartless were gone. But that fight wasn't over. An enormous Heartless came falling, from the sky. Two pair of arms, two pair of legs and a giant torso. The put the pieces together and landed on the floor. A giant metal head came falling and landed straight onto the torso. "What...is **THAT?!**" Clemont asked, in fear. "That's the biggest Heartless I've ever seen!" Sora shouted. "You ready for this, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu stood ready, with it's red cheeks flickering with lightning. The group changed in trying to deal damaged but it seemed like there attacked barely did anything at all. The Heartless jumped into the air and landed on the floor, creating a large impact, pushing everyone back. It turned it's attention to Pikachu, getting ready to launch it's arm at it. "**PIKACHU!**" Ash shouted out, dashing towards Pikachu. He shielded him, with his body and was attacked by the Heartless' flying arm...or was he. Just then, Ash and Pikachu began to glow in a golden light and electricity. Ash opened his eyes and realized that he was holding some king of mysterious weapon, in his hand.

The blade was in the shape of Pikachu's tail, the middle seemed to have a Pokeball and the teeth was some sort of electric orb. "What is...this?" Ash asked himself. "Incredible...Ash has a Keyblade too?!" Clemont said, in amazement. "What?! **THIS** is also a Keyblade?" Ash asked himself. By his side, Pikachu stood ready to fight. Ash got back on his feet and he stood ready as well. "Can you keep going, Ash?" Sora asked. "You know it!" Ash shouted. "Let's do this!" Sora shouted out. Everyone changed in once again, this time taking out the arms and the legs first. Eventually, all that was left was the torso...and **THAT** was a challenge. It began spinning around, attacking anyone it came close too. But that didn't stop them from continuing to land critical blows. Finally, they managed to defeat the Heartless. It's torso began to shake, as the head fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, a heart popped out of it's torso and it disappeared. With the time they had, Ash and Pikachu enjoyed there wonderful reunion. Donald and Goofy walked up too them. "So you were looking for me?" Sora asked. Both Donald and Goofy nodded there heads. "They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said, as he and Yuffie arrived. "Hey, why don't you come with us, we can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said. "I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked himself.

"Of course!" Donald said. Sora head flew up, from hearing that. "Are you sure?" Goofy asked, whispering to Donald. "Who knows but we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald explained, whispering to Goofy. "Sora, go with them, especially, if you wanna find your friends." Leon said. "Ash, you and your friends should go too." Yuffie said. "Good idea!" Ash said. "Yippie!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down. "I agree with that solution!" Clemont said. "Yeah, I guess." Sora said, softly. "But you can't come along, looking like that, understand?" Donald said. "No frowning, no sad face. Okay?" he continued. "Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us." Goofy said. "There right, Sora. You gotta show a happy face!" Bonnie said, holding his hands. "Happy?" Sora asked, still in sadness. He thought about it for a while and out of nowhere, he grinned as much as he could. In a moment of silence, everyone laughed at Sora's face. "Okay, why not, I'll go with you guys." Sora said. "Donald Duck." he said, introducing himself. "Names Goofy." he added. "Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu." he added. "I am Clemont." he added. "I'm Bonnie." she added. "And I'm Sora." he said. "All for one and one for all." Goofy said, as everyone place there hands in the middle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Wonderland

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 3: Wonderland

After defeating the giant armored Heartless in the third district, Sora and the other returned to the first district to have a little discussion. Clemont and Bonnie were talking privately to Cid, explaining that they were going to travel with Ash and his friend to find Serena and May. "Make sure you stock up for your journeys, we don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon explained. "And check out the shops, they've got some pretty neat stuff." Yuffie said. "And best of luck." she added. "I hope you find your friends." Aerith said. "Look out for each other and keep your spirits up." Leon said. "You got it!" The entire group shouted. As Leon and the other began to leave, Clemont and Bonnie returned to Ash's side. "We talked to Cid and told him that were coming with you." Clemont said. "You sure?" Sora asked. "Of course, we wanna save Serena and May too." Bonnie said. "Alright, well, let's get going." Ash said. "The Gummi Ship is outside that gate." Donald explained, looking at the giant door, behind them. "The what?" Sora asked, confused. "That's our ship." Donald said. "Wait till you see it." Goofy said. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going!" Sora said. And the group headed out to the door. As they opened it, a bright light flashed and they all disappeared. When they opened there eyes, they found themselves inside a spaceship. "Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship!" Donald said. Everyone looked up, in amazement.

"Outstanding, I've never seen anything like it!" Clemont said, still amazed. "And we use this to find Serena and May?" Ash asked. "That's right, we'll be able to get to other worlds and save your friends." Goofy said. "Then what are we waiting for, let's get too it!" Ash said. Everyone buckled up and Donald prepared to start the ship. Before they knew, they blasted off, into space. Everyone looked out the window and saw hoe beautiful space looked. "I never thought we'd get to see anything like this!" Ash said, holding Pikachu, in his arms. "I wish Riku and Kairi could see this..." Sora said to himself. They continued to fly for about two hours and finally made it too there destination. "Alright, we're here!" Donald said. "How do we get down there?" Ash asked. "Easy..." Donald simply said. He pressed a button, on the panel and a little opening from below the ship opened up. "Whoa!" Ash said, stepping back. "Down there, is where we'll enter the new world." Donald said. "Wait, you expect us to jump **DOWN THERE?!**" Sora asked, in shock. "Of course, what else?" Donald asked. "Well, let's go for it!" Ash said, as he jumped down through the hole. "Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie shouted out! "Well, he seems to get the point." Donald said. Eventually Goofy jumped down, along with Donald.

Clemont, Bonnie and Sora were the only ones left. They all looked at each other and shrugged. The three of them jumped down and began falling all the way down. Just then, they stopped falling and began floating. Clemont, Bonnie and Sora began to float, gently all the way down. They eventually caught up with Ash, Donald and Goofy. It seemed like an endless fall until they saw the ground, below them. They all finally landed on the ground. Out of nowhere, someone came passing by to them. It was a small rabbit wearing spectacles, grey pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red over-coat and bow tie which is worn over an orange button-up shirt with a white collar. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit said, dashing past them. "What was that all about?" Ash asked Pikachu, on his shoulder. "He sure seemed in a hurry..." Clemont said. "Let's follow him!" Ash said, taking off. "Ash, wait up!" Clemont shouted out. The group then took off, following Ash. They came across a small door that opened up. They all crouched down and walked through.

They made it to the other side and made it into a small room that was bathed in pink. They saw the rabbit from earlier...however, there was something different about him. He was super small and ran through a door with a doorknob that had a face on it. "How did he get so small?" Sora asked, crouching down. "No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said, all of a sudden. "**WAK!** It talks!" Donald said, struck with surprise. "Did not expect that!" Ash said, struck with surprise as well. "Must you be so loud, you woke me up." The doorknob said. "Good morning!" Goofy said. "Goodnight, I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said. "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked. Why don't you try the bottle, over there?" The doorknob said. From behind them, a table popped up and there was two bottles on the table. "Well, there's the bottles, like he said." Ash said. "But which one do we drink?" Clemont said. "Each one says drink me." he added. "Look, this one says...Shrink" Bonnie said, pointing to the pink bottle. "And this one says...Grow." Goofy said, pointing at the blue bottle. "Guess we know which one to drink." Sora said. He grabbed the pink bottle and took a sip. Before they knew it, they had completely shrunk to the size of a toy.

"Whoa, it worked, we shrunk!" Ash said, in surprise. "Now what do we do?" Sora asked. "What else, we go through the door." Ash said. "We can't, he's already asleep and I doubt he'll wake up, anytime soon." Clemont explained. "Good point..." Ash said, in disappointment. "Hey, look, there's a small opening over there." Goofy said. They looked and saw where Goofy was looking. "Way to go, Goofy!" Ash said, jumping down the table. They all walked to the opening and found there selves in another area. It was completely green. And there were walking playing cards, everywhere they looked. "This place just got more interesting!" Ash said, staring at the cards. Each card came in a different variety; red ace of heart soldiers and black ace of spades soldiers. Both have bodies that are identical to their respective real-world playing cards, but sprout arms, feet, and rather flat heads (neither type has visible legs or eyes, or a neck). The heart soldiers have red heads shaped like an upside-down heart. They have a pale-skinned, heart-shaped face showing, indicating that the red is some sort of helmet, a bright red, vaguely heart-shaped nose, and a small, heart-shaped mouth. Two red semi-circles are present on either "shoulder", perhaps representing pauldrons. They have spindly arms and large (in comparison to their arms), red gloves, as well as floppy red shoes. They carry red lances as weapons, each lance tipped with an upside-down heart.

The spade soldiers share the same structure as their red counterparts, sporting the same "paulrons" and shoes, albeit theirs are colored black. Their noses are also black and shaped like an upside-down heart (a spade without the "handle"). Their mouths share this upside-down heart shape. Their faces are pale like the heart soldier's, while their "helmets are shaped like spades, with parts of the design, specifically the handle and lower half of the spade, continuing onto their card bodies. Their black gloves are slightly closer-fitting than their red-colored brethren. Finally, they carry black axes as weapons. Unlike the red soldier's lances keeping with the heart theme of the soldiers, these axes do not show any spade design. They saw the white rabbit, run stairs and made it to the top. He blew the horn that was a golden yellow color. "Court is now in session!" The white rabbit shouted. On the stands was a young girl around the age of ten. She has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. "I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked. "Her Majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding." The white rabbit said.

Above, on a throne, there was a woman dressed in regal attire and was carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. Her collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her gown has white lining, with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with a red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side is identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She was also wearing a second dress or skirt with a similar split design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inversed colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. She also had a round nose, gold earrings, and a small gold crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bun on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead. "This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it. And the reason is...**BECAUSE I SAY SO, THAT'S WHY!**" The queen shouted. "That is so unfair!" The girl shouted. "Well, have you anything to say, in your defense?" The queen asked.

"Of course, I've done absolutely nothing wrong, you may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean." The girl explained. "**SILENCE, YOU DARE DEFY ME?!**" The queen shouted, in anger. "Hey, guys, we should help her out!" Sora suggested. "Yeah but the..." Donald said, stopping himself. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked. "You mean meddling." Clemont said, correcting Goofy. "On yeah and that's against the rules." Goofy stated. "Rules shouldn't matter, when someone's in trouble." Ash claimed. "The court finds the defendant...**GUILTY AS CHARGED!**" The queen shouted. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." she explained. "Uh-oh..." Ash said, to himself. "**OFF WITH HER HEAD!**" The queen shouted out. "**WHAT?!**" Everyone shouted out. "I can't stand aside and watch this!" Ash said, running off. "No, No! Oh, please!" The girl said, trying to beg. "Stop it, right now!" Ash said, running through the cards. "Who are you? How **DARE** you interfere with my court!" The queen shouted. "Listen, ma'am, we know who the real culprit is!" Ash claimed. "Uh huh, it's the Heart..." Goofy said, being cut off. Clemont and Sora covered his mouth, keeping him from spilling the truth. "Listen to me, she's not the one your looking for!" Ash claimed. "That's nonsense, have you any proof?" The queen asked. "Well..." Ash said, realizing he had no evidence to help the girl.

"Ash, without evidence, we can't prove her innocence." Clemont whispered to him. "Right..." Ash said, nodding to Clemont. "Your majesty, give us time and we'll find the evidence you need for this trial." he explained. "Hrm...very well, IF you can find evidence worth of her innocence, then she may go free...but you can't, it's **OFF** with your heads!" The queen explained. "No worries!" Ash said. He and his friends took off into the woods, looking for evidence. "Big brother, wouldn't it be easier to just explain that those Heartless things are the bad guys?" Bonnie asked. "We can't do that! Every person should keep living only in their own world. It'll just cause confusion. That's why we have to keep it a secret." Donald explained. "Really? Well, that May or may not be true. The Cheshire Cat knows everything. All you have to do is avoid getting confused." Said a mysterious voice. When they looked up, they saw A cat with fur that is striped purple and pink, a pattern that stops abruptly at his wrists and ankles. His mouth, hands, feet and the tip of his tail were all a very light pink color, while the fur on his head is ruffled at the top and a solid red-violet. His eyebrows, which are always raised, are black, and his eyes are yellow. His nose was a dark rose color, and below it, are six grey whiskers, three on either side of the cat's upper lip, that are oddly off-center from the follicles. His hands and feet both seem to have opposable thumbs, along with three other fingers or toes. Each of his digits sport short, black claws. "Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The Cheshire Cat said. "Well, if you know the culprit is, can't you tell us?" Ash asked. The Cheshire Cat didn't say anything...but instead dropped something. "Here you go. The evidence you seek is in that box...or is it?" The Cheshire Cat explained. "What does that mean?" Ash asked. The cat didn't say anything...just disappeared. "What a creepy guy..." Donald said. "Creepy...he's was **_SO CUTE!_**" Bonnie said, shouting out. "You really think so?" Goofy asked Bonnie. "Ash, what's in the box, he gave you?" Sora asked. "Hrm..." Ash wondered, as he began to open it. Out of nowhere, a Heartless popped out of the box and began taking off. "It was a Heartless?!" Clemont shouted. "It's getting away!" Sora shouted. "I don't think so!" Ash shouted, summoning his Keyblade and chasing after it!" He followed it, all the way back to the room, where the queen and white rabbit was. "What! Who is that?!" The queen shouted out. "It's him! HE'S the evidence! Look out!" Ash shouted out. The Heartless was about to attack the queen. "Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and stunned the Heartless. And with a single swing, Ash destroyed the Heartless. "Do you see now? That girl was innocent the whole time!" Ash shouted.

"He's telling the truth! Now release her!" Sora demanded. "I would...but Alice isn't here." The queen said. "**WHAT?!**" The group shouted. "And **YOU** are responsible!" The queen shouted. "How are we...?!" Sora asked, in outrage. Just then the cards began to surround them. "This doesn't look good..." Sora said. "Let's get going!" Ash shouted. The group then ran for there lives. They returned to the woods, searching for any signs of Alice. "Where could Alice have gone?" Bonnie asked. "The Heartless probably took her." Sora claimed. "I don't think so..." Clemont said. "What makes you think that?" Ash asked. "I thought the Heartless only attacked people on the spot. But now...I think someone is manipulating the Heartless. Someone very evil..." Clemont explained. "Evil?" Bonnie asked, beginning to grow afraid. "Whoever it is, we just better find Alice, before she gets into any trouble." Donald explained. "Right!" Ash said. They continued there searched for Alice, eventually, leading them back to same room, where they met the talking doorknob. "Might you be looking for Alice?" A voice asked. When they looked up the table, it was the Cheshire Cat. "You again?!" Donald said. "Yes we are, have you seen her?" Clemont asked. "No. But I know where the shadow is." The Cheshire Cat claimed. "Shadow?" Ash asked, confused. "Did you know that...when you turn on the light, a shadow is made?" The Cheshire Cat said, snapping his fingers and causing the lights to come on.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If not, then that's too bad." he said. From the shadows a dark enigma came I to being. It was a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights. "You...You tricked us!" Ash shouted out. "Tricked you? Nothing of a sort! The Cheshire Cat is always here to help the weak." The Cheshire Cat explained. "We're in trouble now..." Clemont said. "Clemont, Bonnie, stay under the table!" Ash shouted. "Yeah, we'll take care of this!" Sora said. Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy charged in, trying to take down the giant Heartless but it wasn't all that easy. The Heartless continued, shooting fireballs and them, making it harder for them to get closer.

"This isn't working!" Sora shouted. "We can't get close enough to attack!" Ash shouted. Even Pikachu tried using a thunderbolt but it wasn't effective. Clemont examined the fight and came to a solution. "Guys! You need to freeze the enemy!" Clemont shouted. "Huh?" Ash said, confused. "Look, he's mostly using fire attacks. Water and Ice has an advantage against fire! Don't you have any spells with water or fire?" Clemont explained. "If only I had my pokemon, I could use Froggy!" Ash thought to himself. Just then, Ash's Keyblade began to glow with a blue aura. "What's...going on...?" Ash asked himself. He looked at the giant Heartless and realized what he had to do. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated...he pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless and focused. He opened his eyes and shouted on simple words..."**FREEZE!**" With one word, the Keyblade began to glow, freezing the Heartless completely. It was frozen in ice, eventually falling backwards and shattering into pieces, as heart began to float from the pieces and disappeared into the air. "Ash, you did it, we won!" Sora shouted. "Yeah, no kidding." Ash said. "What a racket, how is a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob asked.

As it yawned, you could see something shining inside it's mouth. Everyone looked in and it appeared to be a keyhole. All of a sudden, Sora's Keyblade began to glow, pointing at the keyhole and shining a light through it. All you could hear was the sound a lock. "What was that?" Donald asked. "Did you hear that, it sounded like some closed." Sora said. "Splendid, you're quite the heroes. Really excellent. Your powers have blossomed." The Cheshire Cat said. "You still haven't told us what happened to Alice!" Ash said. "If you're still looking for Alice, she is not here." The Cheshire Cat claimed. "Say what?!" Sora said, in shock. "My friends I'm afraid she gone...gone with the shadows, into darkness." The Cheshire Cat said, as it disappeared. Somewhere, in another world, there was two pair of feet walking through an area that appeared to be a campsite. It was a girl with a gray-black top with a white collar, dark gray knee-length stockings, upper waist-length hair, red skirt, shoes, and a dark pink straw hat.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Deep Jungle

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 4: Deep Jungle

As the group left there first destination (Wonderland), they took off to continue there search for Riku, Kairi, May, Serena and now Alice." You think it's true what the that Cheshire Cat said, Alice ran off with the shadows?" Clemont asked. "Who knows, that cat seems nuts in the head." Donald said. "Still, if Alice wasn't there, then she must've gone somewhere." Ash said. "Well, we might as well look for her, while searching for our friends." Sora said. "Well, we made it too our next world." Bonnie said, sitting on Goofy's lap. "Hey, Donald, maybe the king is down there." Goofy said. "In a backwater place like that, no way. Let's keep going." Donald said. "Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora explained. "Yeah and May or Serena are there too." Ash said. "Forget it, we're on an important mission." Donald claimed. "Just land!" Sora shouted. "No!" Donald shouted. "Come on, guys, there's no need to argue about this." Clemont said. "Ah phooey." Donald said. "Were landing!" Sora shouted. He grabbed the wheel and began making the ship move. "No, don't touch that, NO!" Donald shouted. "Sora, stop!" Ash shouted. It was too late, the ship began to fly in circles, heading towards the world.

It lost control and both Sora and Ash fell out of the ship, falling in the thick trees. Sora landed, inside a tree house and fell hard on his head. "Ugh, my head..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "Donald...Goofy...guys?" he called out but there wasn't a single noise to hear. Just then, when Sora looked up, a large leopard leaped from the top of the tree house and jumped down, knocking Sora back to the wall. Sora got a good look at the creature, it was pretty big, with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. The leopards legs and head had black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip. He also has black claws. He stood up, pulled out his Keyblade and prepared himself. The battle wasn't all that easy, the leopard continued jumping around, every time Sora tried to land a hit. But he was eventually able to land a few blows...so did the leopard. Sora was able to finally win the fight. Exhausted, he stood proud, breathing heavily from the frustrating fight. He walked slowly towards the leopard, trying to see if it was dead. But it wasn't, it jumped up, roaring at Sora, startling him. It leaned down and jumped towards Sora, ready to attack but was stopped, in it's tracks. Sora opened his eyes and saw a man.

This man has brown hair that was styled in long dreadlocks. He wore almost no clothes. The only piece of clothing he wears is a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist. His eyes were a light green-blue in color and his muscular body is tanned from living in the jungle all his life. He had a long spear that he used to block the leopards attack. He pushed him back, preparing to fight. The leopard took off and jumped out the window. Sora got up on his feet and the man walked towards him. "Sabor...danger." The man said. "Uh...thank you." Sora said. "Thank You..." The man repeated. "Huh? Uh...what is this place?" Sora asked. "This place...this place..." The man repeated. It didn't seem like he understood a word that Sora was saying. "Okaaay. Where did the others go?" Sora asked. The man just stared at him, with a dull look. "Look, I got separated from my friends, have you seen them?" Sora asked. "Hrm?" The man said, confused. "Friiiiends..." Sora said, slowly. "Friends." The man repeated. "**RIGHT, MY FRIENDS!** There's four of them, one of them is Dona-" Sora said, suddenly stopping himself.

"Hrm?" The man seemed confused. "You know what...Nevermind. I'm looking for my friends...Riku and Kairi." Sora said. "Look...for Riku. Friends." The man said. "Right." Sora said, nodding his head. He looked behind and couldn't believe it, it was Kairi. "Kairi. Friends." The man said. "Uh...right." Sora said, distracted. He continued to look at Kairi, as she disappeared, behind the man. "Friends. Here." The man said. "Really?!" Sora said, in happiness. "_*&&X%_" the man said. Sora couldn't seem to understand what the man was saying. "Huh?" Sora asked, confused. "_*&&X%_. Friends here." The man explained. "Not sure I understand but show me, take me to Riku and Kairi." Sora asked. "Tarzan. Tarzan, go." The man introduced himself. "And I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go, go." Sora said, replying to the introduction. Tarzan began to lead Sora outside, opening the doors and showed him where he was. It was a complete landscape of green. Everywhere Sora looked, there was green. Tarzan jumped below and was sliding on a pole, all the way down to the bottom. Sora didn't question, he followed behind and jumped down. They began to slide on a trees, making there way down, from the tree house. As they were sliding, Sora looked up and saw Ash and Pikachu, sliding down the trees as well. "**ASH!**" Sora shouted out. "**SORA!**" Ash shouted. When he got closer too Sora and Tarzan he jumped and began sliding with them.

However, they made it too the bottom, entering a campsite. Tarzan began walking, leading them into the tent. "Jane." Tarzan said. The woman turned around and revealed herself. She had long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and seems to wear eyeliner and lipstick. Clothing-wise she wears a faded, white tank top, walks barefoot, and wears a long, brown sarong that reaches to just above her ankles. This sarong is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposes most of her right leg. "Tarzan! Oh and who's this?" Jane asked. "Uh, hi there. I'm-" Sora said, being cut off. "Oh, you speak English." Jane said. "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzen...are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked. "Jane, Tarzan, I'm back!" a voice called out. "Wait a minute, that voice..." Ash said, remembering the sound of the unknown voice. As it began to walk I to the tent, this voice revealed itself to be wearing a gray-black top with a white collar, dark gray knee-length stockings, upper waist-length hair, red skirt, shoes, and a dark pink straw hat. It was a young girl, about the same age as Sora and Ash. "I got fruit, just like you asked. She said, walking into the tent. "No way!" Ash said, as he looked at the girl. "Wait a minute, Ash...Ash is that you?!" The girl cried out. "**SERENA?!**" Ash shouted out. "Ah, so you two know each other?" Jane asked. "Yes, Ash is a friend of mine." Serena said. "So this is where you've been?" Ash asked, shouting.

"So this is Serena?" Sora asked. "Oh, hello there, pardon my rudeness. My name is Serena." she said, offering a handshake. "My name is Sora, I'm a friend of Ash." he said, shaking her hand. "Are you guys here to study gorillas too?" Serena asked. "Highly doubtful." Said a voice, walking towards the tent. This voice was rather deeper and more...manly. This voice belonged to a man that was very tall, standing even larger than Tarzan. He had thinning hair as well as a pencil thin mustache, which is mixed with his dignified English hunter attire; this showed a contrast between his dark and twisted personality and his appearance as an English gentleman. He came walking in with others. These others were Donald, Goofy, Clemont and Bonnie. "Sora!" Goofy shouted, in happiness. "Serena!" Bonnie shouted, in happiness. "Guys, you're alright!" Sora said, grabbing Donald's hands and jumping up. For a moment, it seemed like the two had forgotten about there argument...but sadly, that wasn't the case. They turned there backs on each other and crossing there arms. "A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting gorillas." The tall man said, walking out the tent. "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them, this is research." Jane said to him. But it was too late and he was already gone. "Well, the more the merrier, do make yourselves at home." she said, turning her attention to the group.

"Well, anyway...**I'M STAYING!**" Both Sora and Donald said. "Where have you guys been?" Serena asked. "Looking for you and May." Bonnie explained. "Oh yeah, is May with you?" Ash asked Serena. "No, I looked but I couldn't find her." Serena said. "Awe, man. That's too bad." Ash said, in disappointment. "Hey, you guys, look what we found...look at this." Goofy said, revealing something, in his hands. It was a small little block with red-orange and purple coloring. "What is it?" Sora asked. "It's a Gummi block, it's the same material they use to build the Gummi Ship." Clemont explained. "What does that mean?" Ash asked. "The king could be here. We have to work together to look for him...**FOR NOW**!" Donald explained. "Fine, I'll let you tag along...**FOR NOW!**" Sora said. "And, I also found one of my pokemon." Clemont said, pulling out a small red and white ball. "Which pokemon is it?" Ash asked. "It's my Chespin". Clemont said. "That's great!" Ash said. "So then that means..." Serena said, trying to think. "It means that our pokemon are all over the world." Ash stated. "So if we keep looking, we'll find your pokemon?" Sora asked. "That's right!" Ash said. "Then let's get too it!" he said. Once they got settled down, they talked with Jane. "Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane explained. "So wait...he was speaking gorilla back there?!" Sora asked, in shock.

"Ah, that's right. Your all looking for your friends, aren't you?" Jane asked. "He said Riku and Kairi were here. And...one other word I couldn't understand." Sora explained. "Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane explained. "Are these it?" Ash asked, giving her some kind of objects. "Yes, thank you, Ash. Ash stood back, with his group and watched as the slides appeared on the monitor. Apparently, Tarzan showed no signs that Riku and Kairi were around. "Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked. "Where are my friends? Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked. Tarzan looked down and shook his head. "Hey, I...I thought..." Sora said, being cut off. "That leaves just one place." Clayton said, walking into the tent. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for sometime now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Clayton explained. "I wager there with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." he added. "Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane tried explain, before being cut off. "Then take us there, take use too the gorillas." Clayton asked. Tarzan looked at Sora and his friends and nodded. "Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan stated. "Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader, perfect. I'll go along, as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said, smiling. He left the tent and took off. "Come on, let's go." Ash said. The group left the tent and tried to find Clayton but they he nowhere to be found. "Where did Clayton go?" Serena asked. "He must've gone higher up." Sora said. As they climbed the vines and trees, they came across two gorillas, watching down on them. One of them was an adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is quite large, as well. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head. The other was also an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, fingers, face, and belly, is light tan in coloration. "Kerchak, please listen too me. I know the nesting grounds are secret...but I trust them. You see, I want to help them. Because, because well, they need us." Tarzan explained. He seem to have spoken in proper language. "Uh, did you get that?" Goofy whispered to Donald. "No." Donald simply said. Kerchak was about to speak but he suddenly heard something from up top and headed after it. "He seemed distracted by something." Serena whispered to Ash. "Yeah, I know." Ash said.

He looked up top and wondered...was Clayton up there? The group continued up to the tree tops and made it all the way to the tree house. But Clayton was already there. His gun was pointed at another gorilla. This one was a young, female gorilla with dark hair, grey skin, and brown eyes. Other than her size, which is relatively small due to her age, she can be easily distinguished from other gorillas by the crest of hair that falls over the top of her head. Clayton stood still and waited to make the perfect shot. Donald came rushing to the rescue. He screamed loudly, throwing off Clayton's aim and missing the shot. By the time the group got there, Kerchak had made it as well. "What's the big idea?!" Donald asked, in anger. "Wait, Kerchak, please!" Tarzan begged. But Kerchak didn't listen. He took off, with the younger gorilla. Everyone turned there attention to Clayton. "You don't understand, I was only trying too...a...a snake slithered by. You see, I saved that poor gorillas life." Clayton said, lying. The group escorted Clayton back to the tent and explained everything to Jane. "**HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!**" Jane shouted, in anger. "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla..." Clayton tried to explain. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane shouted.

"All because of one mishap, come now." Clayton stated. Everyone looked to him with anger...they were all serious. Clayton chuckled nervously and walked out the tent. "What am I doing with these imbeciles! Blasted gorillas, I'll hunt down every last one of them. I'll track them down, somehow!" Clayton shouted. "I'll stake my life on it." he said, pulling a pipe out his pocket. Just then, he began to hear bamboo snapping, in the trees. He pointed his gun and shot. The shot was heard from the tent and the group took off. When they got outside, they saw one gorilla being jumped by monkeys. Only thing was that they weren't monkeys...they were Heartless. They were covered in blue fur, appearing lighter around their head and torso, and darker around their arms, legs and long tails. The center part of their face was pitch-black with jagged edges, and two glowing, yellow eyes can be seen. The inner sections of their round ears was a light purple color, as are their large paws and feet, which end with sharp, black claws. They seem to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets, and the Heartless emblem can clearly be seen emblazoned on their chest."Here too?!" Sora shouted out. "Come on, let's take them out!" Ash said. He pulled out his Keyblade and charged in, defeating the Heartless. They weren't all that hard but it was difficult fight, as they kept moving around.

Once the Heartless were taken care of, another gunshot went off, somewhere, deep in the jungle. The group pushed forward, making there way into the Bamboo Thicket. They saw Clayton's pipe, laying on a stump. Just then, Sabor showed up, for a rematch. The group stayed strong, fighting against the leopard. The battle was no different from Sora's first fight, against Sabor. But with his friends help, they defeated the beast. Sabor had a hard time trying to keep it's balance. It eventually fell over and died. "That takes care of that." Sora said. "Yeah, but where's Clayton?" Ash asked. "That was him making those gunshots, right?" Clemont asked. "He might have harmed one of the gorillas." Serena said. "Let's head back to the tent, maybe he returned to Jane." Ash said. The group returned to the campsite and entered the tent but he wasn't anywhere around. Even Jane was missing. "Where's Jane?" Sora asked. "She might've went out looking for Clayton." Serena said. "Let's get moving!" Ash said. The group headed out, making there way up to the trees. They found Jane trapped inside an opening, covered in vines. They managed to cut through, helping her get out. "Jane, what happened?" Serena asked. "Clayton came into the tent...and that's the last thing I remember." Jane explained. "Clayton?!" Sora asked, in shock. "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan explained.

"Clayton must have hunted down the gorillas." Clemont shouted. "Then let's hurry and get down there!" Ash shouted. They all took off, hoping to stop Clayton in time. Somewhere, near the cliff, Clayton had all the gorillas trapped to a corner. He used the Heartless as his assistances. He pointed his gun at one of the gorillas ready to fire. "**NO!**" Sora shouted at him. "While Clayton's attention was turned to Sora and his friends, the gorillas made there getaway. "Clayton?!" Sora asked, in shock. "Not Clayton! _*&&X%_, not Clayton!" Tarzan stated. They all charged in attacking both Clayton and the Heartless. Clayton stood ready to fire and them but kept it at a hilt. Out of nowhere the back of the cliff collapsed. It revealed a waterfall, behind the crumbled rocks. Tarzan tried charging in but "something" knocked him back. Clayton was floating in the air. "What's going on?!" Clemont asked, shocked. "He's sitting on...on something!" Sora shouted. "Whatever it is, let's take it down!" Ash shouted. Everyone went in, attacking whatever Clayton was sitting on. Ash used his Keyblade and Pikachu to attack. Clemont called out his Chespin and commanded it to use a move called "Pin Missles". They eventually knocked out whatever was, as it revealed itself.

It was a giant bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon. It had a yellow body, with five short spikes along its back. It often stood hunched over, holding its arms out in front of it. Its entire upper body is covered in stripes of various shades of green and yellow, reminiscent of camouflage clothing. Its hands and feet had four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It had a mouth lined by short, pointed teeth, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils. It also had a large, yellow horn on the tip of its snout. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest. "It was a giant chameleon!" Clemont shouted. "Well, we took care of it!" Sora shouted. "You insolent brats!" Clayton shouted out. The group charged in, attacking Clayton and took him out, with no problem. He backed up, holding his body, in pain, aiming his gun, ready to fire. But the Heartless he was riding began to act up, eventually falling on Clayton. A heart appeared from it's body and disappeared into the sky, along with the Heartless and Clayton. All the gorillas came out of hiding and showed up with the group. Kerchak grabbed Sora's shoulder and tossed him into the air, falling onto an upper level. He did the same with the others.

The gorillas all began to walk away, as Tarzan showed them his home and the inside of the waterfall. They made it into a cave where there were butterflies on this simple stem. Terk and Jane eventually caught up with them. "_*&&X%_" Tarzan said! speaking in gorilla. "This is your home but that means..." Sora said, being cut off. As they were quiet they heard the outside...and the waterfalls. "The waterfalls, there echoing all the way here." Jane stated. "_*&&X%_. Friends there. See friends." Tarzan stated. "Oh, now I got it..._*&&X%_: means heart. Friends in our hearts." Jane explained. "Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said, disappointed. "Friends...same heart. Clayton...lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart. No friends." Tarzan explained. "Sorry about what I said." Sora said to Donald, apologizing. "I'm sorry too." Donald replied. "Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy said, pulling Sora and Donald in, happy that they made up. Ash walked up to the tree, as the butterflies flew off. They revealed a keyhole. Ash began to remember what Sora's Keyblade did, after witnessing a keyhole. He pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. The tip of the Keyblade began to glow and shot a beam of light into the keyhole. A clicking noise went off and something dropped from the keyhole.

"What's that?" Serena asked. "A Gummi block." Clemont said. "But it's sure not the kings." Goofy explained. "Well, we can still keep it." Ash said, picking it up. The group returned to the tent and Serena said her farewell to Jane and Tarzan. "Well, I guess we better be going." Serena said. "Where's your ship?" Jane asked. "Well...uh...not too far." Donald said. "Sora...Ash...Tarzan...friends." Tarzan said, smiling. The two looked at each other and smiled, saying there farewells. The quest continued on, looking for Riku, Kairi, May and the rest of there pokemon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Olympus Coliseum

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 5: Olympus Coliseum

"So where are we going next?" Serena asked. "We're gonna look for May." Ash responded. "Any idea where she is?" Serena asked. "No, she could be in any different world." Ash said. "And we need to search through every world, if we wanna find her." Clemont explained. "And there's our pokemon we have to find." Bonnie added. "And we can't go home until we find them all." Ash said. "Don't worry, we'll find them!" Goofy said, smiling. The group smiled at Goofy's words, knowing he was telling the truth. "Alright, prepare to depart, our destination is here!" Donald announced. Everyone unbuckled themselves and prepared to exit the ship. When they got off, they walked through giant doors and found themselves in a new world, way different from Wonderland and Deep Jungle. "Whoa, look at this place!" Ash said, in amazement. "This must be a world from the Ancient Greek." Clemont stated. "Apparently, this is a world where heroes battle to claim the title "Strongest Hero." he added. "No way, you're serious?!" Sora asked, shocked. "Oh brother, here we go!" Donald said to himself. "Let's go in and see if we can enter." Ash said. "I'm with you on that!" Sora shouted. They all rushed in through the doors. Nobody was inside. Until they looked to there left and saw someone, on top of a pedestal. "Hey, look!" Ash said, pointing to the stranger. "Maybe he knows where to sign in." he said. "Let's go see." Sora said, as he and Ash walked over too him.

"Umm..." Sora said, trying to speak. "Good timing, gimme a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me, I gotta spruce this place up for the games." the small stranger said. "You sure about this Ash?" Serena asked. "Yeah, it looks like it weighs a ton." Clemont said. "No problem, it can't be that heavy, right?" Ash said. He and Sora tried to push the pedestal but it didn't seem to wanna move. "It's way to heavy!" Ash shouted out. "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" the small stranger asked. Turns out there was more to this stranger than meets the eye. Him being a satyr, has the lower body is that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body was that of a short man with an enormous gut and some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head was bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair is about shoulder-length. He had a curly goatee and five o'clock shadow over most of his lower face. His nose was pink and bulbous and his ears were pointed. He had black eyes and a thin, brown uni-brow. Finally, there were two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head. He looked down and saw a group of kids, a duck and a dog. "Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here?" The stranger asked, jumping down from the pedestal. "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced himself. "My names Serena." she added. "I'm Bonnie and this is my brother, Clemont." Bonnie added. "Nice to meet you." Clemont said.

"I'm Sora." he added. "And were Donald Duck & Goofy." They both said together. "Great to meet you all, Philoctetes but just call me Phil." The stranger said. "But what's a couple of kids like you doing here?" he asked. "Well, were gonna ask if we could join the tournament." Ash explained. "What? Your kiddin' me, right? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." Phil explained. Sora just frowned at him, feeling insulted. "Look, it's like this. Heroes, there coming from all over, to fight ferocious monsters, right here, in the Coliseum." Phil explained. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald argued. "Yep, he's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy said, holding on Sora's shoulders. "And were heroes too." Ash said, pointing to him and his friends. "Hero? You bunch of squirts?" Phil asked, seeming amused. He just laughed, believing they were joking. "What's so funny?! We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora shouted out. "Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" Phil said, trying to move the heavy pedestal. The group just looked at him, feeling sorry for him. "See?" Ash said. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." Phil said. "You mean you're gonna allow us to try out the games?" Ash asked. "No, I'm gonna train you, see what you're made of." Phil explained. "Awe..." Ash said, disappointed.

He took them out to a large arena. Barrels were everywhere. "Ready?" Phil shouted. "Let's do it!" Ash shouted. "Then...**GO!**" Phil shouted. Ash and his friend busted there way through the barrels. Every time they destroyed one, another popped up. Phil was timing them, as they were training. It didn't take them long to finish in record time. "You know, you kids ain't that bad." Phil said. "Looks like were headed for the games." Sora said, smiling. "Afraid not." Phil said. Everyone was struck with shock. "Why not?!" Sora shouted. "Yeah, you said we weren't that bad!" Ash shouted. "Two words: you guys ain't heroes!" Phil stated. "Come on!" Sora shouted. "Do we really have to be heroes to enter the games?" Clemont asked. "That's how the rules of the Coliseum works." Phil said. "But that's completely..." Ash argued, being cut off. "Ash, there's no point in arguing about it. He's not gonna let us in." Clemont stated. "Fine." Ash said, storming out. The group began to walk back to the gate entrance, upset that they couldn't enter. "Hrm...rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a voice, from behind them asked. They turned around and saw a particular man...he was unlike anything they've ever seen before. "Who...who is that?" Serena whispered to Ash. "No idea." Ash responded. This man had blue skin and blue flaming "hair". His eyes were completely yellow except for his black pupils.

He had very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face was quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers were long, thin, and clawed. He was wearing what appeared to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder. "Who are you?" Donald asked. "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You all want to enter the games, right?" the man asked, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." he said, as an entrance pass appeared, in front of his hand. "A pass?" Sora asked. "Your really letting us have it?" Clemont asked. "It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." the man said, walking off. "This is awesome!" Sora said, happy. "If we hand that over to Phil, he'll **HAVE** to let us enter!" Ash said. "Then let's go!" Bonnie said. The group ran back into the lobby and handed Phil the entry pass. "How'd you get this?" Phil asked, looking at the pass. "Can we enter the games now?" Ash asked. "Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. Some real weirdos signed up for it as well. Watch your back." Phil explained. "No problem!" Sora shouted. Out on the stands, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena watched. Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy battled through the matched winning there first round. "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said. As he was talking someone came passing by.

This guy had a mean look, in his eye. This guy had a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand. He also carried a large sword...it wasn't a Keyblade, it was an actual sword, covered in bandages. He just stared at Sora and his friends, as he walked off. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing against him." Phil said. "That guy does look pretty strong." Ash said. "Be careful, you guys. I get the feeling this tournament is going to get much more challenging." Clemont explained. "Not to worry, we can handle ourselves!" Ash stated. "Still, you can never be too careful." Serena said. The preliminaries continued on as Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought there way through many hard matches but they always came out on top. "There better than I thought. Sure wish he was here to see this." Phil said. "Who?" Serena asked. "Hercules, he's a real hero. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil explained. They continued to watch as Ash and his friend defeated every Heartless, they came up against. However, from the shadows, that mysterious man, now known as Hades and that mysterious man were watching as well. "Those little punks are your next opponents. Okay, don't blow it, just take them out." Hades explained. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a bunch of kids?" The mysterious man asked, not amused. "Sorry but my contract says..." The man said, being cut off.

"I know, you think I don't know, I wrote the contract! I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament...but you gotta fight those kids to get to him, come on!" Hades explained. "Hey, it's like that old goat says, rule number eleven, it's all just a game. So let loose and have fun with it." Hades explained. "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" he asked. The man said nothing, as he walked off. "Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still...suckers like him are hard to come by." Hades said, as he stared into the darkness. As Phil was talking to the group, Serena noticed the man standing in the area, waiting for the fight to begin. She walked over to him, hoping to spare a few words. "Hello there. I'm Serena. What's your name?" Serena said, introducing herself. The man looked at her and said nothing...for at least two seconds. "Cloud." He simply said. "That's a nice name. So...your going up against Ash and his friends, best of luck too you." Serena said. "You like him...don't you?" Cloud asked. "Huh? Like who?" Serena asked, confused. "This _Ash_ kid..." Cloud said. "What..n-no, of course not..." Serena said, blushing like crazy. "I can tell when someone has deep feelings for someone else. And I see how you feel towards him." Cloud explained. Serena looked at Ash and realized...Cloud figured her out. "Well, he doesn't seem to notice me at all...what should I do?" Serena asked. Cloud said nothing, he just stood there, staring at the group. "I mean, how do I approach myself?" Serena asked. "Just open your mouth and say it." Cloud said.

Just then, Ash, Sora, Donald and Goofy came to Serena's side. "Serena, the match is about to start." Ash said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh r-right, good luck." Serena said, running off to meet Bonnie and Clemont. The match began as Ash and his friends stood ready to face Cloud. However...they sadly lost the match. They were on the ground and Cloud had his sword pointed at Ash. "You lose." Cloud simply said. "Not sure why she warned me about you...you were a waste of my time." he explained. "Huh? Who told you about me?" Ash asked, confused. Just then, Cloud was crushed by a giant paw. They looked and...well, it was a massive, three-headed dog with black fur and short, cropped ears. Its heads were identical to each other, each sporting the same enormous mouths, pink tongues, and long, sharp teeth. All three heads also feature glowing red eyes. Its legs are rather short, and each ends in a paw with three grey claws. It also has a thin tail and seems to be quite muscular. "Oh right, there was one other rule, I forgot: Accidents Happen." Hades said, walking off, into the darkness. Ash and his friends were still weak from there fight with Cloud. The monster struck down to attack...but were stopped by something or someone. They looked and saw a man, holding the three-headed beast in the air.

This man was extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, He was wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor did not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wore a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he was wearing. He had a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it. The only aspects of his appearance not colored in earth tones are his sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape. He was occasionally seen with a simple sword with a brown handle and yellow cross-guard, but apparently prefers to fight barehanded. "Herc!" Phil shouted. "Wait, **THAT** is Hercules?!" Clemont asked, in shock. "Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted. Everyone made a run for the exit...everyone, except Ash. He couldn't leave, he was worried about Cloud. "Ash, come on, let's go!" Sora shouted. Ash was stuck between a choice: either leave Cloud and Hercules with that beast or abandon the. And save himself...Ash chose to stay behind and help out. He pulled out his Keyblade and stood beside Hercules. "What are you doing?" Hercules asked, in shock. "I'm not leaving you two alone!" Ash shouted. "Me and Pikachu are staying for this fight!" he demanded.

Out of nowhere, something came crashing down, onto the floor. As the dust settled, it was a bird with the color green, white and red. "_Hawlucha!_" Ash shouted out. "You know him?" Hercules asked, picking up Cloud. "Yeah, he's my friend!" Ash said. Hawlucha jumped to Ash's side, smiling at him, happy to see his old friend again. "I'm glad you're alright, Hawlucha." Ash said. He, Hawlucha and Hercules stood ready, about to fight the monstrous canine. Just then, Sora, Donald and Goofy came out. They stood ready as well. "We can handle this!" Sora said. Hercules nodded and took off. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena stood there, watching as there friends prepared to battle the beast. "Kid, I got two words of advice for you: **ATTACK!**" Phil shouted. They battled against the canine, dealing all sorts of damaged. Everything, from Thunderbolts, to Keyblade combos. Even Hawlucha was using moves of his own. There moves weren't all that strong it was weakening that monster. With there efforts combines, they defeated the monster and it was down for the count. Ash and his friends looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they had won. Back in the lobby, Phil began quoting some written on paper, due to Ash, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hawlucha's bravery.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..." Phil stated, before being cut off. "Hey, what do you mean junior heroes?" Donald asked, unamused. "You rookies, still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil explained. "So what does it take?" Goofy asked. "Well, that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said. "No problem. We'll star by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said. "There ain't gone be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil explained. "No worries, we'll be back." Ash said, as he and his friends moved on. They began walking back to the Gummi Ship, when they saw Cloud sitting on the steps. "Hey, are you alright?" Ash asked. "Yeah." Cloud said, looking up at Ash. "So...why'd you go along with him anyway?" Sora asked. "I'm looking for someone. Hades, promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness but it backfired." Cloud explained. "I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light." he said. "Don't worry, you'll find it. Were searching too." Ash said. "For your light?" Cloud asked. Ash nodded, along with his group. Cloud walked up to Sora and Ash and gave them something. "Don't lose sight of it." He said, as he walked off. "Cloud...remember, no matter how deep you fall, light will always be there to guide you." Serena shouted out. "Sure...I'll keep that in mind." Cloud said. "And I'll keep in mind what **_YOU_** said." Serena responded. Cloud said nothing and just walked away. Not only did Ash reunite with one of his Pokemon but he and his group made a new friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Agrabah

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 6: Agrabah

Making there way through the amazing wonders of space, our junior heroes set out on there way to the next world that awaited them. However, at the speed they were flying, they made it to there destination. The weather was scorching hot. "Man, could it be any hotter out here?" Ash said, taking his hat off and wiping his forehead. "I guess each world has a different temperature, huh?" Clemont said, sweating as well. "Let's just hurry and find that keyhole." Sora said. They walked through a sandy village that was filled with Heartless. With them sweating up a storm, it was difficult for them to fight. They managed to find a small place to make a getaway. But as they were walking, they came across a woman, hiding behind boxes. She had an hourglass figure, dark skin, and dark brown eyes. Her thick, black hair was tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. She wore a blue bedlah outfit with long poofy bustle pants and a top which leaves her forearms and midriff bare. She also sported golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes. "Who's there? Hello?" The woman called out. "There's no need to be scared, we won't hurt you." Ash said. The woman came out and introduced herself. "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine explained.

"Uh..So that makes you a princess." Goofy stated. "No way. Really?" Serena said, in shock. "A real life princess?" Bonnie said, excited. "But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine stated. "Jafar?" Clemont asked, intrigued. "You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something-something he calls the "_Keyhole._" Jasmine explained. The group looked at each other. Hearing that word, meant that there was gonna be some trouble. "Jafar caught me trying to escape, but "_he_" helped me." Jasmine said. "Who helped you?" Sora asked. "We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something...Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right." Jasmine explained. "Aladdin? Is he the guy who helped you?" Ash asked. "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" a deep and scary voice asked. The group looked up above and saw a mysterious man. He was a tall, thin, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing. He was seen carrying his gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter to supplement his magical powers. He wore black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, he also wore yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists.

The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and their tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He's also wearing an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He had a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, and he also wears grey eyeshadow. He sported a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, with what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over his shoulders. This man was the one Jasmine warned them about...Jafar. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you, see." Jafar explained. "Get out of here, run!" Ash shouted. He and Sora pulled out there Keyblade and stood ready to fight. "Ah, the boys who hold the key." Jafar said, as Heartless appeared, at his side. They jumped down and attacked Sora's group. But they fought back valiantly and gained the upper hand, winning the fight.

"That takes care of the Heartless." Sora said. "But what happened to the princess?" Bonnie asked. "Let's hope she got away." Clemont said. "Hoping isn't enough. We gotta find her, before Jafar does." Ash stated. "Then let's go!" Donald shouted. The group took off back into the village, hoping Jasmine was hiding around, somewhere. They found there way into an old house. Near the side, they saw something moving, trying to escape the grip from the cabnet. It had an ornate Persian carpet with gold lining and tassels that it uses as "hands" and "feet". A second gold rectangle splits its designs into two sections. The outer section's background is han blue in color and covered in gold and navy blue disk-like patterns. Each corner sports a vaguely catfish shaped design with a gold outline and red center. The inner section's background is also han blue with a swirling, amethyst-colored pattern surrounding a gold and red pattern in the center that vaguely resembles a flower. The corners of this section each bear a gold tiger with white eyes, black nostrils, and a red mouth, possibly representing the Cave of Wonders Guardian. At both widths of the inner border is a red flame pattern with a thin gold outline. It began moving around, flying around the room. "No way, is that...?" Ash asked, in shock. "Yes, Ash, it is indeed..." Clemont said.

"A flying carpet?" Serena asked, in shock. It suddenly took off, out the window. "The carpet flew off toward the desert." Donald shouted. "Let's follow it!" Bonnie suggested. They all took off, from the house and made there way through the village. Running through the scorching hot desert, they couldn't find the carpet anywhere. Out of nowhere, they saw it flying towards them and making a landing. "What's up?" Ash asked. "I believe it wasn't us to follow it." Clemont said. They all hoped on top of the carpet and took off, into the darkest part of the desert. When they got there, Heartless showed up as well. Ash and Clemont summoned there pokemon to aid in the fight. Chespin used it's Pin Missles while Pikachu used a Thunderbolt. It didn't take that long, the Heartless weren't all that strong but they weren't all that weak either. But they pulled through and witnessed a man, stuck in quick sand. Before they could help him out, more Heartless appeared. "Gwarsh, not again!" Goofy cried out. "They just keep coming!" Serena shouted. The man was finally able to get himself out. He pulled a strange object from his pocket, and began rubbing it's side. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" The man shouted. From the object, blue smoke came flying out and formed into a man.

This man was a large, sky blue being with black hair tied into a topknot. He had a small, pointed nose and curved, pointed ears. He wears a single gold earring on his right earlobe and had a black beard that ends in a curl. The man only had four fingers on each hand. He had a ghostly tail that is a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of his body. A red sash divides the upper and lower halves of his body. "Wish number one, coming right up!" The man called Genie said. With the snap of his fingers, the Heartless disappeared. A couple of hours later, the group made it back to the scorching desert and chatted with the man. He had tan skin and brown eyes, as well as black, shaggy hair. He wore a red-violet fez and a thin, purple vest. This vest hangs open, exposing his chest. His pants were white and baggy and are held up by what seems to be an orange sash. His street-rat status is reflected by the yellow patch on the lower right of his pant leg, and by the fact that he doesn't wear shoes or socks, instead running barefoot. "I see. Thanks, Sora." The man said, who turned out to be the man that Jasmine talked about...Aladdin. "Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" Sora asked. "Same old stuff, hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the cave of wonders." Aladdin explained. "I found that magic carpet...and this lamp." he said, pulling the object for behind.

"Aladdin, is it true about the legend. Is it true that whoever holds the lamp can summon..." Clemont asked, being cut off. "Please kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only, Genie of the Lamp! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." Genie said, shouting out. "Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" he continued. "Any wish?" Donald asked. "Patience my fine feathered friend. Any three wishes!" Genie stated, dividing himself into three. "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" he explained disappearing. "Remarkable, an actual genie that can grand any wish." Clemont said, still amazed. "How exciting!" Bonnie shrieked. "Our luck winner made his first wish...and lemme tell ya, what a doozy that wish was." Genie said, whispering to Sora. "That means he was two wishes left, right?" Ash asked. "You are correct, my boy!" Genie said. "So master. What'll you have for wish number two?" he asked Aladdin. "Hrm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked. "Whoa! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?" Genie shouted out. "You can really make him into a prince?" Goofy asked. "Of course I can! Okay, you asked for it. A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minuted or less, or your meals free." Genie explained. "I think I'll put that on hold until we teach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked. "You see, there's this girl in Agrabah, named Jasmine...but she's a princess and I'm...ah, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin explained. "Princess?" Donald asked Goofy. "Jasmine?" Goofy asked Donald. "Oh, that's right. She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said. "What?! Well, come on, let's get going!" Aladdin shouted, in a rush. Everyone climbed on the carpet and even Genie and set out for the village. In Agrabah, it had a visitor...a visitor in a black coat. He looked around, searching for "something". But whatever he was looking for, didn't seem to be there. He kneeled down and grabbed some grains of sand. He examined it carefully. "_They were here..._" was all the stranger said. But as he was examining it, the group already made it to Agrabah. "Hey!" Ash shouted out. The stranger turned around, staring at them. "Who're you?" Sora asked. The stranger said nothing and took off. "Hey, come back!" Ash called out, chasing after him. "Ash, wait up!" Sora shouted. The Heartless popped up and blocked there path. "Get out of the way!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. Ash continued chasing after the stranger, making there way to the other side of the village. The stranger got himself cornered and Ash had him trapped. "That's far enough!" Ash said, standing ready to fight. "_Weakling_"...the stranger said. "Huh?" Ash said, confused. The cloaked stranger leaped towards Ash, his fingers digging into his head, Pikachu was knocked off. Ash struggled but couldn't seem to get him loose.

Out of nowhere, Ash began to see visions in his head. They were about him, his friends and May...even the cloaked figure. But they were moving around so quickly, he couldn't make out what they meant or what they were saying. As the stranger released him, Ash blacked out and collapsed on the floor. "The truth will be revealed, decisions will be made...will you be able to handle it...?" The stranger said, disappearing into a dark corridor. By the time he left, the rest of the group finally caught up, able to witness Ash on the ground. Ash began to come around and opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Serena. "Oh, thank goodness, your okay." Serena said, in relief. "What...what happened?" Ash asked, trying to get back up on his feet. "We're not sure, we just found you on the floor." Clemont explained. "Thank goodness your okay." Aladdin said. "We told Aladdin everything we knew...about Jafar and his goal." Sora stated. "Yeah, they explained that Jafar was after Jasmine and this "_Keyhole_", you spoke of." Aladdin explained. "Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about somewhere before..." Genie said. "Really? Where?" Donald asked, hyped to hear his answer. "Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." Genie said, trying to jog his memory. "Either way, we have to stop him, before it's too late." Ash said, getting on his feet.

"Then let's move!" Aladdin said. They searched everywhere in the village but there was no sign of Jafar anywhere. However, there was one place they didn't check...a small area, near the Palace Gates. There, they found Jafar with Jasmine. "We've got you now, Jafar!" Ash shouted. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar asked. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." he stated. "The only one who's causing her trouble is **YOU!**" Serena shouted. "Leave her alone, you no good bully!" Bonnie shouted. "Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said, with a sad tone. "From behind his back, he used the lamp to call forth genie. "Genie, help Jasmine, please." Aladdin whispered to himself. From behind Jafar, Genie appeared and had Jasmine, in his arms. "One wish left, your making this, very easy, you know?" Genie said, with a smile on his face. "So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar said. "What?!" Aladdin said, confused. Just then, they saw a red bard, flying past them and it had something between his feet. "It's got the lamp!" Clemont shouted. The bird flew to Jafar and dropped the lamp, in his hand. "I'm sorry, Al..." Genie said, disappearing. He dropped Jasmine into a pot, as it sprouted legs. "You dirty cheat!" Sora shouted out!

"And now, I bid you all farewell...**ATTACK!**" Jafar shouted, disappearing into thin air. The pots all came to life merging themselves together to create some kind of Centipede. It's main body is comprised of several Pot Spiders with two legs each, as opposed to the normal four. Its rear end was blue and sports two short, dark blue "tails". Its head wad round, blue, slightly squashed, and sports glowing yellow eyes, two twisted antennae between its eyes, two black-tipped mandibles, and a Heartless emblem on its forehead. "Why can't anything be easy?" Clemont asked. They began off all the loose pot spiders. Once they were taken care of, they went after the Pot Centipede. Ash began using his new move called "Sonic Blade!" He used it so many times that it eventually defeated the Heartless, releasing a heart and disappearing. "Is everyone okay?" Sora called out. "Yeah. Everyone's here!" Ash said. "But where's Jasmine?" Aladdin asked. They all could hear Jafar's voice laughing, in victory. "Where's it coming from?" Bonnie asked, in fear. "He's nowhere, in Agrabah!" Donald shouted. "To the desert, come on, let's move!" Aladdin demanded. Everyone rushed off, making there way to the flying carpet and heading off to the desert to save Genie and Princess Jasmine.

From another location, we see the mysterious stranger once again, talking. With Jafar. "_I see you have the lamp and the Princess._" The stranger said. "Indeed I do, you're the one that Maleficent sent?" Jafar asked. "_No, I work for no one but myself._" The stranger said. "Once I seek the Keyhole, Agrabah will belong too me." Jafar claimed. "_Don't be so cocky...it'll be your downfall._" The stranger said. "You dare question me?! I am the royal vizier and the soon-to-be ruler of this world!" Jafar said. "_If you say so...you don't wanna head my warning, that's fine with me...I'm looking forward to seeing you fade into failure._" The stranger said, as he disappeared into the corridor. "Hmph, arrogant, brat!" Jafar said to himself. He looked at Genie, who was in sadness. "My first wish Genie, show me the keyhole!" Jafar commanded, pulling out the lamp. Genie just glared at him and flicked his wrist. Out of nowhere the wall exploded and there, a keyhole appeared, on the wall. From the entrance, the stranger stood there, watching him. "_Hmph, idiot..._" The stranger said, walking away. Somewhere, deep within the chambers of there location, Sora and his friends pressed themselves through each cave and each room, getting that much closer to Jafar. "Do you know where were going, for all we know, we could be lost..." Clemont said, worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find Jafar and save Jasmine and Genie." Ash said. "We have too...for his sake." Ash said, looking at Aladdin, who was having a hard time catching up. They continued on, moving up to the lower levels, where they made it too a room, completely covered in treasure. "Whoa...can you see this?" Ash said, in amazement. "Yes I can." Sora said, amazed as well. "There's so much gold everywhere!" Serena said. "Pretty coins and diamonds." Bonnie said, with the treasure reflecting off, in her eyes. "Come on, let's remember why were here," Aladdin said. "Oh, right, of course." Ash said, snapping out of it. "Through that door, Jafar should be there." he said. "Then let's go." Sora said. They all ran through and finally caught up with Jafar. "Nowhere to run now!" Clemont shouted. "Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin damanded. "Not a chance, you see she's a princess. One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar explained. "Open?" Goofy said, confused. "The door?" Donald said, confused. Everyone was struck, what could Jafar have meant by "opening the door"? "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar stated. "Genie, my second wish, **CRUSH THEM!**" he commanded Genie. "Genie, n-no..." Aladdin said, in shock, begging his friend. "Don't do it, Genie!" Ash shouted. "Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots, I don't have a choice." Genie said, in sadness.

"Then, we'll just have to knock that lamp out of Jafar's hands!" Ash stated. The group charged in, making there way to Jafar, but he continued shooting lasers at them, making it hard to land an attack. But Sora was able to climb of platforms and land a few good blows. Ash, Pikachu and Donald assisted by using magic to land little damage. The final blow was dealt, by an unexpected teammate. From the room, there was a little small fox, who used some kind of overcharged fire attack. "Fennekin!" Serena shouted out. Fennekin ran over to Serena, leaping into her arms. Everyone looked at the two, feeling happy that they've been reunited. However, that was interrupted, when Jafar screamed in pain and turned completely black. "That takes care of him." Clemont said. "Now what?" Ash said. "We seal the keyhole, grab Jasmine and the lamp and get out of here!" Sora explained. "Then let's go!" Bonnie said. "I think not!" Jafar shouted, somehow still managing to fight. "Genie! My final wish!" I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar shouted out. Genie grew scared of Jafar's wish. He turned away, closing his eyes and fulfilling Jafar's last request. Jafar's body began to glow, the ground shook, collapsing, causing everyone to fall back (luckily, they weren't standing in the center of the floor).

Down below, the ground was gone. There was an underground area, lava flowed and it was even hotter than the desert. "What do we do now?" Serena asked, holding Fennekin close. "What else?" Ash said, jumping down to the lower level. Everyone else followed behind, as they prepared there selves for the final battle with Jafar. When they got there, Jafar was nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go?" Ash asked. Just then, the lave shot up, in the air and out popped a huge creature. It was...Genie?! No, it couldn't be. There was something different about this Genie. It was Jafar..he actually transformed into a Genie. His skin became blood red, his ears became pointed, his right ear gains a gold piercing, his hair is tied in a topknot, and his eyes became completely yellow. He retained his red-violet sash, and his five-fingered hands gain short, black claws. He also grew significantly in size. "Were in trouble now..." Clemont said, struck with fear. "How do we stop him this time?" Bonnie asked hiding behind Clemont. Just then, the same bird that stole Genie's lamp had another one, in it's feet, except this lamp was completely black. "**THERE, THE LAMP!**" Sora shouted. "That is how we'll defeat Jafar!" he said. "Great idea!" Ash said. "You guys distract Jafar, I'll grab the lamp!" Ash said, running over to it. "You heard him, let's do it!" Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade.

Sora and the others kept Jafar's attention on them, as Ash and Pikachu went after the lamp. He kept attacking it with his Keyblade but it didn't seem to work. So he tried using magic but that wasn't even effective. Sora and the others continue to keep Jafar's eyes glued on them. Serena commanded Fennekin to use a flame thrower, it didn't do anything but it got Jafar pretty angry. Donald asked magic at him, Clemont used his Chespin to use Pin Missle, there attacks were useless but kept him away from Ash and Pikachu. Through so many efforts, Ash and Pikachu came to one decision...they had to attack the bird. With a single shot from Pikachu's thunderbolt, they stunned the bird, causing him to drop the lamp. Ash dashed over to it, grabbed the lamp and pointed it towards Jafar. "Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Ash called out. A giant vortex burst end out of the lamp and began to suck Jafar in. Nothing Jafar did broke him free. He was eventually sucked into his portable prison. "Way to go, Ash! It worked!" Sora said. "Yeah, now, let's get back to Jasmine and the Keyhole." Ash said, smiling. The flying carpet arrived to sent them back topside. But when they got there, Jasmine wasn't there. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called out. But she was nowhere to be found.

Sora's Keyblade began to glow. He raised it up, pointing it towards the keyhole and sealed it tight. It began to shine brightly and disappeared. Just then, the entire place began to shake and rumble. They all scattered out of there, flying through the caves and falling rocks. They finally made it out and headed back to Agrabah. The group looked at Aladdin, who sat there, disappointed that he couldn't find Jasmine. "So Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." Aladdin said. "I'm afraid so." Donald said. "Alright then, Sora, Ash, let's go find her." Aladdin damanded. "Aladdin, we..it's actually...you see, the things is..." Sora tried to speak, before being cut off. "We'd be glad you have you along with us!" Ash shouted. "_What?!_" Sora, Donald and Goofy said, shocked by Ash's words. "Together, I know we'll find Jasmine!" Ash said. "Ash, we can't take him with us." Sora said, whispering to Ash. "We would be meddling!" Donald said, whispering to Ash. "Were doing the same thing, aren't we?" Ash asked. It then struck the group...they actually were. "Ash is right, it wouldn't make any difference, if we brought Aladdin with us." Clemont whispered. "Then it's settled, Aladdin,you're coming with us!" Ash said, smiling. Aladdin smiled at Ash, knowing that they'd find Jasmine,mad a team. "Oh, yeah, Aladdin, don't you have one more wish left?" Bonnie asked. "Hey, that's right, I do." Aladdin said, pulling out the lamp. "Let it rip, Al." Genie said. "Okay, here goes..." Aladdin said.

"Genie, I wish...for you're freedom!" he shouted. From nowhere, a vortex appeared from below Genie's ghost tail. His entire body began to glow and he suddenly sprouted legs. The shackles on his wrist disappeared. "There you go Genie, now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." Aladdin said. "Al...I'll never forget this..." Genie said, about to cry. "So what are we waiting for, let's go save Jasmine." Aladdin said. "Yeah, let's go!" Ash said. As they set out, the darkness grew gloomier and powerful. "Hah! That smarmy vizier could've had him...if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said. "Hey, I did my part, I brought the princess, didn't I?" said a voice, in the shadows. It was a young boy. That young boy...was Riku. "Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should be aware of letting it burn to fiercely." said an ominous voice, in the dark. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades said, feeling insulted. "By the way, kid. Have we got something special for you." he explained to Riku. "Huh?" Riku said, confused. "We had a deal, yes? You help us and we grant you your wish." the voice said. A picture on a monitor showed. It was an image of a girl. "Kairi!" Riku shouted out. "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." the ominous voice said. Riku looked back and saw someone walking towards him.

It was a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wore a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wore an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He had maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He also wore a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it and carried a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." the mysterious man said. "Why are you doing all of this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked. "Cath? What's the catch? Silly boy, you're like a son to me, I only want you to be happy." the voice said, placing it's green hand on Riku's shoulder. "I seriously doubt that." Riku said, pushing the hand off. "Believe what you wish...but lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." the voice explained. Riku just glared at the darkness and took off walking.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Apologies

**I am very to say this but "Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths" has been on pause for the time being...due to the fact that I have no ideas up in my head. So please be patient with me, until the next chapter is uploaded. Again, I am terribly sorry and thank you.**


	9. Memory Lane

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Will

Episode 7: Memory Lane

Somewhere, in Traverse Town, Ash was sitting outside of the Accessory Shop, watching the sky as some of the stars were blinking out. He threw his head down, in sadness. "That's another world gone. We're running out of time." Ash said to himself. "And without May, we can't go home." he continued. "Ash, there you are." Serena said, walking out the shop. "Something wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him. "I just really miss home, mom...and May." Ash explained. "Oh...I see, are you two close?" Serena asked, seeing upset. "Yeah, she's a close friend of mine." Ash said. "I just wanna find her, know that she's alright." He explained. Serena looked down, the more Ash talked about May, the more upset it made her. "But I can't focus on this...the stars are blinking out and we have to help Sora, Donald and Goofy look for there friends." Ash explained. "Yeah, I know...I understand how he's feeling. When I was separated from you, I couldn't think of anything but making my way back too you." Serena explained. Ash looked at Serena surprised. "Oh...a...and Clemont and Bonnie too, of course." Serena said, blushing. "You know, your a lot like Sora." Ash said. "How so?" Serena asked. "Well, you're so dedicated to reuniting with friends who really matter too you." Ash explained. "Don't you worry, once we find Riku, Kairi and Mickey, we'll search for May and make it home." he added. "Right!" Serena said, holding Ash's hand.

From on top of a building, the mysterious boy was watching them. He could feel a warm feeling, inside of him...a feeling that he belonged. But yet, he couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. He grabbed his hood and revealed his face. He had the same face and eye color as Ash did and he had blonde hair. He stared at them and closed his eyes...remembering the day he first met them both. It was back in a world called Kalos. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were walking through the woods, on there way to Ash's next gym battle. However, they ran into mysterious creatures. Creatures that had yellow eyes and black bodies. Ash tried to attempt to capture one of them but it didn't work. The Pokeball just hit the creature and landed on the ground. They creatures attempted to attack Ash and his group. However, they were saved by a Blaziken. Ash and his group cheered on for Blaziken. However, he wasn't alone. Behind him was a girl. She had a red hair bow, long brown hair, red tank top with black undershirt, yellow and green fanny pack, black bike shorts, white jean shorts, and yellow and red high tops. The expression on Ash's face showed that he knew her. It was his old friend May. From within the woods, there was a boy in a black coat, watching them.

FLASHBACK BEGINS:

At a shop, called the "Pokemon Center", Ash and his friends sat at a table, talking with May. "It's really good to see you, May!" Ash said, excited. "It's nice to see you too. I see your still on your journey." May said. "Of course, remember, I wanna become a Pokemon master!" Ash explained. "Yes, I remember." May said, smiling. "By the way, this is Clemont, Bonnie and Serena." Ash said, introducing his friends. "It's nice to meet you all." May said. Serena looked at Ash, the expression on his face showed that he was really happy to see her. The look on Serena's face showed she was upset and jealous. Ash and May smiled so much, the more they kept talking. Even Clemont and Bonnie joined in. "Ash, what do you say to a match?" May asked. "Yeah, let's do it!" Ash jumped up, excited. They headed to a beach that was near the woods. "What do you say to a little bet?" May asked. "Sure, what's the bet?" Ash asked. "If you win, I'll take you all to a great place with the best tasting ice cream." May explained. "Sure and what if you win?" Ash asked. "If I win...you have to take me on a date!" May explained. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were shocked by the bet. "Sure, you got a deal!" Ash said. The expression on Serena's face was enough to say she didn't want this to happen.

She began to walk off. "Serena, where are you going, aren't you gonna watch this?" Clemont asked. "Uhm...I have something to do real quick, I'll be right back." Serena said, running off, trying to hide the tears. "What was that about?" Ash asked himself. "So, Ash, are you ready?" May asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Ash said. Serena ran through the woods, crying her eyes out. She hid behind a tree, and slid to the ground, as she his her face, crying. Of all the feelings that Ash made her feel, she never would've believe that it would be the feeling of pain and betrayal. He couldn't stop herself from crying. Just then, she was approached by a boy completely covered in black. "Who...who are you?" Serena asked. "Why are you crying?" The stranger asked. "It's nothing...you...you wouldn't understand." Serena said, continuing to cry. "It's that right...did somebody hurt you?" The stranger asked. "Yes...someone whom I thought really care for me...but I guess he didn't." Serena explained. "Stop your crying." The stranger said, wiping her eyes. "Crying doesn't solve your problems...the pain will remain with you." he explained. "Who are you?" Serena asked, wiping her face. "It's not important." The stranger said. "Why not?" Serena asked. "Because even if I tell you, you'll just forget, in a heartbeat." The stranger said. "Here." he said, offering her hand.

She grabbed him and got back on her feet. She tripped and fell into his arms. As he held her close, she felt something. Something...familiar, it was almost like she knew him, her whole life. "You okay?" The stranger asked. "Yes...thank you." Serena said. "I know something that'll cheer you up." The stranger said. "Really?" Serena asked, intrigued. The next few hours, the stranger brings Serena on top of a building, as the two eat an cold treat, watching the city. He watched her as she smiled, eating her treat. "You were right, it did cheer me up...thank you." Serena said. "Don't mention it." The stranger said. "So...are you a pokemon trainer as well?" Serena asked. "No...I'm not even suppose to be here...not exist." The stranger said. "How can you say something like that? Everyone exists for a reason." Serena said. "Not everyone..." The stranger claimed. "Well, I'm glad you exist, otherwise I wouldn't feel better from..." Serena explained, being cut off. "Don't talk about it, otherwise you'll feel hurt again and then you'll start crying." The stranger explained. "Right...I got it." Serena said. "So...will I see you again?" she asked. "Who knows...it all depends..." The stranger said. "What do you mean by that?" Serena asked, confused. "I mean...it depends if you'll remember me or not." The stranger said.

"Well, of course I'm going to remember you, how can I forget you?" Serena asked. "One...because you can't see my face...and two...I'm not suppose to be here." The stranger explained. "As in...you shouldn't _exist_, right?" Serena asked. "Exactly." The stranger. "You saying as if I _will_ forget you." Serena said. "Because you will." The stranger said, standing up. "You should get back to your friends." he said. "Why?" Serena asked. "Aren't you having fun?" she asked. "I just...gotta get going." The stranger said. Before he left, he gave her something, placing it in her hands. "What is this?" Serena asked. "It's something to remember me by...though I doubt it'll even work." The stranger said. "But what makes you so sure that I'll...?" Serena asked, cutting herself off. When she looked up at him, he was already gone. She didn't question where he went and just took off to reunite with her friends. When she got there, she saw that her friends were being attacked by those strange black pokemon with yellow eyes. Ash and his friends summoned there pokemon to attack them. They were easily taken down but more and more kept coming. Serena called out her Fennekin and commanded it to assist Ash and the others. For some reason there attacks didn't seem to do much. "What...**ARE** these things...are they even Pokemon?!" Serena asked herself. The creatures jumped up to attack them but something happened...someone attacked them, in mid-air.

It was the same stranger that Serena had met. He stood up and the group noticed him holding some kind of strange kind of weapon, in his hands. It appeared to be some kind of key...in the shape of a sword. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Ash asked, in shock. The stranger turned around...but his face was still covered by the hood. "It's _you_ again!" Serena shouted. "Huh? Serena, you know him?" Ash asked her. The group turned there attention to the stranger. One of his swords disappeared, as one of his hands reached for his hood. He removed the hood and revealed his face. The entire group was shocked at his appearance. "This...this is impossible..." Clemont said, shocked. "What...is this a dream?!" Bonnie asked, in shock. "Ash...he...he..." May said, as she tried to speak. "He looks exactly..." Ash said, trying to spit out the sentence. "Like **YOU!**" Serena shouted out. All of a sudden, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and nearly blew the group away. "What's going on?!" Ash shouted out. They could hardly keep themselves, from being blown away. As for the stranger, he was standing still, even as the gust of wind blew. "Is this _you_, making the wind blow?" Clemont asked. The stranger said nothing as he disappeared. Ash held May close, trying to keep her from being blown away. Before they all knew it, they were taken away into the gust of wind and heading towards the sky, into what looked like a black hole.

FLASHBACK ENDS:

"Ash, Serena!" Clemont shouted out. The stranger suddenly snapped out of his flashback. "Were all set...ready to keep moving?" Clemont asked. "You bet, let's go find our friends!" Ash shouted. "Then let's move out!" Sora said. The group began moving out, heading to the Gummi Ship. For some odd reason, Serena felt uneasy...almost like...like she was forgetting something. When she looked back, she saw someone...someone standing on top of the Accessory Shop roof. As the group continued to keep walking, she stopped and stared at him. The stranger placed his hood back on and began walking away,vanishing into thin air. Serena continued to stare at the Accessory Shop, placing her hand to her chest, as her heart felt...strange. "It's _you_..." She softly. "Serena, you okay?" Ash asked, walking to her side. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Serena said, walking off. As she was walking, she could her the strangers words ring through her head..."_I'm not even suppose to be here...not exist...It depends if you'll remember me or not...I'm not suppose to be here..._"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Atlantica

Sword Art Kingdom: Lingering Truths

Episode 8: Atlantica

While traveling to there next destination, they stopped at a world that was in a seashell and an underwater city. "Alright everyone, prepare for landing." Clemont said. "Wait, you mean in the ocean?" Ash asked, in shock. "But won't we drown?" Serena asked. "You guys forget...the future is now, thanks to **GENIE!**" Clemont said, pointing at him. "Genie?" Aladdin asked, confused. "He has magic, right? Meaning he can use his magic to turn us all into fish." Clemont explained to the group. "That's just too easy...but fun!" Genie said. As he snapped his fingers, smoke poofed all over the ship and Clemont pulled the lever. When Ash opened his eyes, he was underwater. His appearance was comletely different. He had no shirt, his gloves were gone, same with his hat and he had a fish tail. with green fins. Clemont also got the same appearance. He had a fish tail too but his fins were a purple color. Serena and Bonnie were mermaids. Serena lost her hat, had nothing except seashells on her chest and her fish tail has white fins. Bonnie had a toddler bathing top on and her fish tail was yellow. Aladdin and Genie got changes themselves. Aladdin begame exactly like Ash and Clemont. Gaining a red fish tail and Genie became a shark. Even Pikachu got a change. Pikachu was a small round yellow fish, still retaining his red electric cheeks.

"This is amazing, were mermaids!" Ash said, in excitement. "Mermen to be exact." Clemont said. "You look so pretty, Serena." Bonnie said, complimenting Serena's transformation. "Thank you, Bonnie." Serena said, smiling. "It's no so easy, swimming like this." Aladdin said, trying to move. "No worries, Al. In no time, you'll be swimming like a pro." Genie said, already getting the hang of it. Just then, the group saw someone swimming there way. One of them was a mermaid was well. She was a slender mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She had a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wore a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She had bright blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature was her long, bright red hair that altogether is almost bigger than her entire body. The other sea creature was a round, yellow fish (just like Pikachu) that more closely resembles a convict tang than a flounder. He had sky blue stripes along his top side. His pectoral, dorsal, and tail fins had alternating sky blue and dark sky blue stripes. His dorsal fin lines his back and was frayed near the front, vaguely reminiscent of hair. He seemed to have dark eyebrows, a round nose, and a pink, human-like tongue, all dissimilarities to real fish and his eyes were aquamarine.

And the last sea creature was is a small crab, despite the numerous dissimilarities between it and real crabs. His design seemed to be a conglomeration of several different animals, though he does vaguely resemble a crab. His claws somewhat resemble those of a lobster, the structure of his carapace was similar to that of a turtle. It had a head and neck separate from it's carapace, which goes against the body structure of all crabs, whose head and abdomen are fused together. "Come on Sebastian." the redhead mermaid said, calling out to the crab. "Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind." Sebastian said, calling out to the mermaid. As he was swimming came face to face with Pikachu, screaming, in fear. He then quickly swam behind the mermaid. "Oh, relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them." the mermaid said, examining Ash and his friends. "Right, Flounder?" she asked, her small fishy friend. "I don't know, there's something weird about them." Flounder said, seeming suspicious about them. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused. The mermaid circled Ash, examining him. Hrm...they do seem a litle different." she said. "Where are you from?" she asked Ash. "Uhhh...it's kind of a long story. You see, were not really use to these waters." Ash explained, trying to keep there identity a secret. "Oh, I see. In that case...Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." the mermaid said, giving them an offer.

"Really, you mean it?" Aladdin asked, in shock. "Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian said, complaining to her. "Oh, don't worry." the mermaid said to Sebastian. "My name is Ariel." the mermaid said, introducing herself, as she swam up too Ash. "This is Sebastian and Flounder." she added. "My name is Ash and this is my partne, Pikachu." Ash said, introducing himself. "My name is Aladdin and this is my friend, Genie." Aladdin added, introducing himself and the Genie. "How do ya do?" Genie said, cheerfully. "My names Serena." Serena added. "I'm Bonnie and this is my big brother, Clemont." Bonnie concluded, adding her brother to the introduction. "It's nice to meet you all." Ariel said, smiling. "Very well then, let us get started on teaching you how to swim." Sebastian said. As he explained the steps, Ash and his friends followed Flounder, swimming from up to down and side to side. With little practice, they got the hang of it. "Good job." Sebastian said, feeling proud of the group. "Now let's move on to self-defense." he continued. "Sebastian!" Ariel shouted out. She pointed to some jellyfish looking creatures, heading towards them. "Heartless!" Ash shouted out. Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder took shelter. The group worked together to eliminate the Heartless. It was a little hard, due to the fact that they were in water and had no legs, but they pulled through.

They eventually defeated them, as Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian returnd to there side. "Are you guys okay?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Thanks." Ariel said. "How did you guys run into the Heartless?" Clemont asked. "Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said. "Oh no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian said, in fear. "We'd better head back right away!" Ariel said, with a concerned tone. "But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder ased, a little frightened. "We'll go with you!" Ash shouted out. "_You will?!_" Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian said, together. "Of course, you taught us how to swim, it's only fair that we help you out too." Ash explained. "Great. Let's go! The trident markers on the wall point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them." Ariel explained. "Then let's get a move on!" Ash declared. They swam there way through the wide open sea, following the markers. Flounder wasn't kidding, when he said they'd run into more Heartless, on there way. It was a difficult trip, especially, when they had to fight against the Heartless. Luckily, theymade it to the palace but the Heartless were right on there tail. They were saved by a sudden shock of lightning.

"It will never end, will it?" said a deep voice. Ash and the other looked upon a merman sitting on a throne. It was an old, large merman with bushy, light grey eyebrows and long, white hair. He had a thick, white beard and mustache and a widow's peak hairline. He was well muscled and wore gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist. As a merman, his lower body is that of a dark blue fish with cyan, translucent fins. As signs of his royal status, he wore a yellow, five-pointed crown that somewhat resembles a sea star on his head, and carries the legendary trident, a golden, three-pronged weapon with powerful magical abilities. "It appears that young mans job did not eliminate those creatures entirely." he explained. "Daddy." Ariel said to the merman. "Daddy?" Serena said, in shock. "Then that means..." Ash said, in shock. "She is his daughter!" Clemont said, also in shock. "Ariel! Thank heavens that your safe." the merman said, furious. "The Heartless still roam, in this ocean." he claimed, turning towards Ash and his friends. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." Sebastain announced.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked. "They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel explained to her father. "More outsiders, I assume." King Triton said, examing them. "We're new here, your majesty. We don't mean to intrude." Clemont claimed. "Yeah and how do you know about the Heartless?" Ash asked. "We are very familiar with them." King Triton said, firmly. "Our friends helped us fight off those creatures. Sora, Donald and Goofy were there names." Ariel explained. "Sora, Donald and Goofy were already here?" Ash asked, in surprise. "I see that you know them as well...now it makes sense as to how you could easily defend ourselves against them." King Triton stated. "Yeah, there our friends too. Ash said. "Then I take it, you are a Keybearer yourself?" King Triton asked. "Yeah, that's right." Ash said. "Since there gone, daddy, Ash and his friends have been protecting me from the Heartless." Ariel explained. "So I see. Very well, just steer clear from danger." King Triton told her. "Yes, I know." Ariel said, rolling her eyes. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Ash's arm and swimming off. "And there she goes again." King Triton thought to himself. Leaving the palace, Ariel led Ash and his friends to a hidden cave.

Inside, there was thousands of shining object hidden, inside. "Wow, look at all of these things." Ash said, in amazement. "They're pretty neat, aren't they? Flounder and I collected them. There from the outside world." Ariel explained, showing off her collection. "I've always wanted to see what was out there...the outside world. I'll bet it's amazing." she said, daydreaming. "I use to know what that felt like." Ash said. "Really, your traveling to other worlds too?" Ariel asked Ash. "Yeah, I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine. I'm going to find her." Ash explained to her. "Sounds like fun." Ariel said. "I would give anything to see the outside world." she said, looking up. "Hrm, I know a way you can." Ash said. "Really? How? Ariel asked. "You could come with us." Ash said. "What?" Ariel asked, confused. "He means, you can come wit us, see the other worlds, make your dreams come true." Aladdin explained. "You'd really allow me to do so?" Ariel asked. "Of course we would." Bonnie said, swimming up too her. "It will be fun having another member of our team." Clemont said. "Okay then. Flounder, what do you think?" Ariel asked him. "I'm in." Flounder said, agreeable. "Oh no you don't. King Triton would be furious." Sebastian said, coming out of hiding. "Which is why you won't be saying anything." Genie said. "What do you mean by that?" Sebastia asked. Everyone seemed to have a siniser smile on there face, as they drew closer too Sebastian. All you could hear, was the sound of his screams. At King Triton's palace, he was reading a letter...from his daughter.

"_Dear daddy, by the time you read this letter, It will be to late. I have left with Ash and his friends to see the outside world. I know you would have been against this but if I am going to learn about the dangers that your so concerned about, I need to see them and handle them for myself. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but this for the best. I love you daddy, I'll see you, when I come back. Take care._"

-Ariel

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Sorry it took me so long to get this posted but there's been some roblems wih the costumes needed, when Ash and his friends travel to Halloween Town. I still haven't gotten them but when I do, I'll definately upload the story, kinda like an unlockable world or something. So once again, here's the chapter you've been waiting for and yes, Ash and his crew have a new crew member.**


End file.
